Open Your Eyes
by CCisGod
Summary: Bella Swan, now twenty two years old, lived with her mom in New York for the past twelve years. Escaping a demanding and tear-filled past, Bella moves in with her father, Charlie. The Cullen family is living in forks Washington. Carlisle Cullen, the most respected and attractive doctor in town has a void that his family can't fill. Will she be the perscription? -not abandoned-
1. Forks, WA

Chappie One! First Meeting.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the books, I own nothing, yadda, yadda, yadda, expressing my own thoughts in an AU…

A/N: Yes, this is obviously a repost, (oh gosh rehash) sorry for the confusion. I'm just fixing all of my mistakes and revamping how everything started off. I honestly think I was drunk when I wrote this the first time. It all made more sense then.

BPOV

After twelve years, I'm doing something that I have never done; willingly live with my dad, or as I've known him, Charlie, in Forks. Forks is rainy, it's named after cutlery and it's possibly one of the least populated towns in the continental United States.

But here I am, willingly, on the plane from LaGuardia in New York, cross-country to Seattle, Washington.

School was easy to me. Life in general was relatively easy for me- I knew I was intelligent. But it was only from what my grades told me. I had graduated early- qualified to be at the least a substitute teacher nearly anywhere. But like I said- Forks was tiny. I could apply for any position at the high school- of that I was sure of.

Life used to be good to me, I had Renee of course, and who has always been my confidant in all things revolving around life. Charlie and Renee were good to each other, more so, they'd put up with each other, but Renee wanted more; she had to be in complete control of her own life. And so, Renee met Phil.

Phil is good for Renee- he's compliant. Quiet- but lively enough to keep Renee entertained (just as was necessary for her). A match made in heaven.

I had lived with them since we (Renee and I) had left Charlie.

From what I remember from my previous visits to Forks, I had been relatively… bored there. Existing, not doing much, not talking much, actually; surviving would be more adequate wording.

I didn't notice myself falling asleep on the plane until we had already landed and the flight attendant had to nudge me awake.

"Miss?"

I was still too groggy from my nap to make a fully coherent reply, "hmm?" seemed to be the best I could do.

"Miss, the plane has landed and the rest of the passengers have exited", the flight attendant said softly, "I must ask you to leave- the plane is receiving its checkup soon."

"M'kay…" I mumbled as I attempted to get up with out falling, and somehow along the way, I tripped over my bag (in my defense, I forgot it was there) and fell flat on my face.

Somehow, I made my way off the plane and to baggage claim, stumbling along the way but without another fall.

"Bells?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I spun quickly to come face to face with Charlie.

"Charlie!" I said excitedly. It had been a very long time since I'd seen him. Neither of us were very close grant it, but the man was my biological father, and I really couldn't hold this town against him.

"Oh, Bells! I missed you so much! It's been too long!" Charlie said exasperated.

Before I could speak to reply he said "My god! I think I've missed some of the best years of your life! You're a grown woman now! And here I am, an old man." He chuckled at the end of his "mini-or-big-for-Charlie" speech. "I hope that what your mother has told me holds true!" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"That you cook too well for your own good!" Charlie said with a grin on his face

"My culinary prowess indeed… Renee may be slightly biased." I said laughing airily, letting the light conversation settle me from the flight.

After grabbing the two measly bags Charlie insisted on carrying for me, we then left the airport. I then received the luxury of riding in the infamous police cruiser (My father… The Chief of police) and headed home from there.

When we had arrived at our destination, it was almost 7 pm, and I could tell that Charlie was close to starving at this point.

"I can order some pizza if you'd like- I assume you would probably like some down time after getting off the plane", Charlie said.

"It's no problem, I can make something simple" I replied.

I think he may have mumbled an "okay" in reply but he had just turned the T.V. on to the game; Charlie Swan was basically dead to the world.

I walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge.

It may as well have been empty because there was nothing other than fish fry, leftover pizza and the barest of essentials.

I figured that I might as well throw one of the fish fries on for Charlie so he could have a decent meal- it seemed as if the man never ate anything other than pizza and it!

I had a lot of work to do on his palate.

I was about to call Charlie in for dinner as I was chopping up lettuce for the salad, yet as soon as I spoke "Charlie! Dinner is re-" I was cut-off by a searing pain in my left hand. Before I saw it, I could smell it. Rust. Salt. Blood. I looked and all I was red flowing out of my finger at a decent pace. I must have cut a vein because if had been an artery it would have been spewing, so that was good, right? How was I so stupid that I couldn't watch as I was cutting the lettuce? The room started spinning and as I heard Charlie gasp audibly, my face came in full contact with the floor, and just before everything went black, I thought (rather sarcastically) how cool the linoleum was.

I groaned as the light hit my eyes; the last thing I could remember was how comforting the cool floor had been, now it was just cold.

Above me stood a tall, blonde man slowly blinked into view. That's an unusual color for eyes my conscience reminded me. It was almost as if his eyes could see into my soul, and it looked like he liked what he saw. Huh. Golden.

"Who are you?" My own voice broke me out of my foggy mind.

The gorgeous man smiled before answering, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." he paused for a second, "You're at Forks hospital, do you remember how you arrived here?" Oh my god. His voice was amazing. A beautiful tenor in his tone had me… dazzled. Fuck.

"Um, yes." I was completely seemed transfixed on his eyes as I talked.

"But wait, where is Charlie?" I questioned, slightly worried.

"Are you Chief Swan's Daughter?" He asked politely, but with curiosity throughout the entire question. His left eyebrow cocked at me.

"Yes, I was actually cooking dinner for him when I- Oh!" I gasped I took notice of my left pointer finger, already stitched and covered with a band-aid. I couldn't help but smile. I looked up at him, but he was lost, in a world of his own, staring at my face, almost like a sudden realization.

"Did stitch this up for me?" I asked quietly, hesitant to break his obvious intrigue.

"Yes" he replied simply.

"Thank you," I said graciously.

"It was no problem, miss-" he paused briefly before continuing, "I'm not quiet sure if I know your name." It took me a second to remember what my name was. Then it hit me- Bella!

"Oh, Bella, Bella Swan" I replied quickly.

His eyes brightened as I said this. Huh.

"Bella," he paused, listening to the sound of my name. I liked it. If he liked it, so did I. "May I ask how you obtained this interesting cut and why you were unconscious when you arrived?" he asked.

"It's not very interesting," I mumbled under her breath, hoping he would not hear. I shied away from my gaze. "I was cutting lettuce and I wasn't paying attention. Then I smelled the blood and I, well I fainted."

"You smelled the blood?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, it smells like rust and salt, and like pennies," I stated simply put. I've always smelled the blood; heck if it's a delusion, it's there.

He seemed intrigued by my response

"Oh." He stated simply. "Well it seems that you are free to go Miss Swan." He stated as he discharged me.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen, I hate hospitals." I said, almost muttering the last part.

"It is my pleasure, and please, call me Carlisle," He said with a broad smile. His smile was nearly blinding; his teeth were a sharp contrast to the hues of his face, an almost unnaturally beautiful complexion. Whoa girl, perfect skin isn't everything.

"Okay," I replied somewhat shakily, "Carlisle." I love his name. I love it. My futile attempt to jump off of the cot in the room was a fail, and before I knew what was going on, I was heading for the straight for the floor. I couldn't stop myself; and then, before I was even halfway down, a pair of strong cool arms wrapped around my waist. The most amazing thing happened- we were literally electric, and I gasped audibly at the strange sensation.

My eyes immediately shot up to meet his; shock was obvious across his face, he had felt it too, and once again, I was lost in his beauty. My attention was quickly drawn to how closely he held my body. There was no space between us, and Carlisle was not oblivious to that.

He immediately loosened his grip from around my waist and placed me on the cot.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, genuinely concerned for my safety.

I could only nod to this, because if I had opened my mouth, I would have closed the space between us and kissed him.

"Let's get you to your dad." he smiled encouragingly but it didn't reach his eyes. I wonder if he was ashamed of what had just transpired. I found myself staring at his beautiful and masculine face. I got off the cot without issues this time and he chivalrously held to door open for me.

I didn't really hear what had transpired between Charlie and Carlisle but before I could gather my bearings from the shock of how close we came to kissing, it was time to say goodbye.

That night, I dreamt of Carlisle Cullen.

A/N: I'm finally getting around the editing and reposting chapters. It's not perfect, but I think it's better… doing this is quite a pain in the ass. And I will finish this- I know it's been awhile and I can't imagine how anyone puts up with my crap... but thanks anyway!

If you've not reviewed… Please do.


	2. Doctor

Chapter Two, repost.

The Good doctor.

CPOV

High School.

Everyone endures it, and at least it's only once; right? If you asked my children, they'd probably rip you throats out (and I mean it quite literally). All of them are currently attending Forks High. One of them for the second time.

My family is what you would call… different than other families.

Other than the facts that we're soulless monsters who feed on the flesh and blood of woodland creatures; we're broken off into pairs, or mates.

Everyone except for myself.

I never pitied myself for that. It is yet another part of life that only time will tell. All of my children swear that once I've 'found the one', nothing else will be of importance in my life. It was Alice who suggested that I start working the night shifts at the hospital, so I won't have to worry about the sunlight anymore.

I pulled up to the hospital slowly, my shift only just beginning. As soon as I parked my car, I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard and ambulance speeding towards the hospital in the distance.

I ran in at a reasonably human pace to the emergency entrance, and straight to my office, not wanting to rouse suspicion at my speed. I didn't even bother to give the receptionist, Lauren Mallory, the town bicycle, a sideways glance. From what I'd heard, the light green scrubs I wore the hospital fit me perfectly and from what Edward has told me of my coworkers thoughts; "show how perfect my ass and body is". I still shudder at the thought, not to mention, I feel their eyes bore into me as if I were a piece of art, meat or something much, much worse.

I heard the brakes of the ambulance protest loudly, snapping me away from my thoughts. Then it hit me.

Blood, the scent of which made my nose twitch. The simple fact that rarely anyone comes into this hospital other than the regular hypochondriac and weekend warrior mishap, the smell was still unsettling.

I kept a calm pace as I walked out of my office, knowing that someone, being rushed in by ambulance and needed medical attention.

The EMT's came racing towards the ER with a young woman, not much older than 20, on the gurney. I ran alongside of them, to see what the cause of it all- a cut on her left hand's pointer finger. But it seemed to be a small cut, despite the strong scent and her unconsciousness.

I began working immediately; I was now in full work mode, despite the distracting softness of her skin. She reminded me of the little I remembered from my human life. Nostalgia hit me in full force as I worked. I stitched up the cut on her finger swiftly, letting my mind drift to how nice it was brushing her skin with the tips of my fingers, against her delicate ones. Once I finished closing the tiny wound, my eyes flitted around this

I heard the familiar sound of someone coming back around, her heartbeat speeding. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing soft brown eyes.

She stirred and started making incomprehensible noises, even with my advanced hearing.

Then, she trapped me. I didn't try to move once I was locked in her sights- expressive, questioning eyes- frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who are you?" Her voice broke me out from the prison, the intimate moment seemingly lost.

I smiled tightly before answering, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I paused for a second, "You are at Forks hospital... do you remember how you arrived here?"

"Um, yes." She seemed transfixed on my eyes as she talked.

"But wait, where is Charlie?" she said, slightly worried. Of course! Someone must have come with her in the ambulance.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. I had heard trifle gossip from the nurses of someone coming to live in Forks- the Chief's daughter specifically (the gossip couldn't be avoided even without my improved hearing). Chief Swan and I had become friends since I had moved here with my family- from bringing in wounded policemen, criminals to himself from being "a man of action" as he put it.

"Yes, I was actually cooking dinner for him when I- Oh!" she gasped as she looked at her finger, already stitched and covered with a band-aid. Then she smiled softly at her finger. I was quite taken with her appearance right then. Her face was the envy of all women. Big brown, doe eyes paired with thick, long eyelashes had captured me from her first glance. Her smile was so beautiful and sincere.

"Did you stitch this up for me?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"Thank you," she said graciously, looking up to meet my eyes.

"It was no problem, miss-" I paused briefly before stumbling into, "I don't think we've been introduced, Miss-?." I knew her name, of course, from gossip in such a small town, but it wasn't a lie that we hadn't been introduced.

"Oh, Bella, Bella Swan" she replied quickly.

"Bella," I paused, listening to the sound of her name. I liked it. "May I ask how you obtained this interesting cut and why you were unconscious when you arrived?" I asked.

"It's not very interesting," she said with a small laugh, face heating as she blushed. "I was cutting lettuce and I wasn't paying attention. Then I smelled the blood and I, well, I fainted."

What? From my medical knowledge, and years as a doctor, this was something that I'd never heard.

"You smelled the blood?" I asked, almost accusingly.

"Yes." She replied. I had the feeling that she had defended herself about this more than once from the tired and indignant tone in her voice.

"Oh." Was my ingenious reply. After a pause, I looked down at her chart,

"Well it seems that you are free to go Miss Swan." I stated as I gathered the papers to discharge her.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen, I, like most people, usually feel really uncomfortable being around hospitals." Her smile told me she was sincere in her statement, something that really touched his heart.

"It's my pleasure, and please, call me Carlisle." With the warmth I was feeling from her last statement, I couldn't refrain from giving her an outright grin.

"Okay," she replied somewhat shakily, "Carlisle."

She attempted to hop off of the cot in the room, and possibly quite light-headed, as she was heading for the straight for the floor.

My mind flitted back to the thought of how soft her skin was. This seems as good of a time as any. I couldn't stop myself; I wrapped my arms around her waist before she was nearly half way down. I couldn't put off the electricity I felt run between us to static when I had my arms wrapped around her small figure. I heard a sharp intake of air come from her.

Her eyes immediately shot up to meet mine; shock was obvious across her face she had felt it too, and once again, I was lost in her eyes. Then, I was suddenly aware of how closely I was holding her to my body. There was little space between us, and Bella was not oblivious to that. Had I been human still, I would have gaped and been blushing profusely.

Since Bella was, she took on that role for me.

I loosened my grip from around her waist and placed her on the cot.

"Are you alright?" I asked her softly, genuinely concerned for her safety.

Her only reply was a simple nod. I had to leave soon or things would quickly turn inappropriate, as doctor/patient ettiquite goes.

"Let's get you to out of here then." I tried to smile encouragingly but I was of no avail. I found myself smile become softer as i blatantly stared at her face. She got off the cot without issues this time and I held to door open for her and watched her walk away to greet her father.

I followed after her after a moment and greeted Chief Swan.

"Charlie, I wish I could say that it's good to see you, but seeing it under the circumstances, I wish we saw each other on better terms." I said with a smile.

"I understand Carlisle, but it is good to see you, and I'm glad to see that you still have a steady hand," Charlie said, pointing to Bella's left hand. I internally winced at the thought of her being hurt.

"Yes, well somethings don't change, do they?" I said with a small smirk. An inside joke he would never understand, as I hoped would stay that way.

"I guess not, but it was still nice to see an old friend nonetheless, but I must be taking Bells home now" he said with a smile.

"Yes Charlie, I agree, that would be best, and I'm afraid I must be off too, my shift seems to be ending," I stated, "It was nice to meet you Bella and good to see you Charlie, I hope that next time we see each other, it will be on better terms." I stated

"Goodbye," Bella and Charlie said simultaneously, yet her beautiful voice rang out about his and it was all I could think about through the rest of my shift.

An earth angel for the rest of the ride home consumed my thoughts. I couldn't keep my mind off of her. I could only think of her. My conscience reminded me that I was stooping to a new low with the dirty old man routine.

My mind came back to me when I reached the driveway of my home.

Naturally, my "children" were waiting for my arrival when got home. I could practically see Edward smirking at me, in a tie between congratulations and good-natured feelings. I rarely bore him ill-will, but he knew better than all of my family how lonely I felt at times.

The barrage of questioning came from everyone that evening, especially Alice and Emmett (unsurprisingly). Though, once it all ended, more peacefully than I had dared to hope for, I retired to my study. I had medical journals and whatnot to view.

Though it was all in vain, because Bella swan invaded my thoughts near constantly.

By Early morning, I had become restless and went for a hunt. As I ran, I let my imagination fill with Bella. Unlike before, these were… less than gentlemanly thoughts. They ranged however, from Bella below me, moaning my name, or screaming in ecstasy… I had never thought of someone this way before, and to think that back when I was human, I would have to request the father of the daughter to court her. My pull towards her was unconscious, I held her in my arms, pressed against my body, desires I hadn't felt in what seemed a millennia.

I hunted in a more primal fashion tonight, in hope to get rid of my animalistic thoughts and… desires.

That night; I wanted Bella Swan.

A/N: okay, I'm determined to finish this, guys! I swear! I just need to work out the kinks that I don't like, ok, ok...


	3. First Day

a/n...

This is super awkward, but

so I'm sorta permanently switching fandoms. i mean, i love Carlisle and Bella, but it's just not calling to me anymore, so, I'm gonna re-write and fix and finish what I've got, maybe throw up a one short or two before calling it quits, and Sweet Baby Jesus, I am so sorry for the wait.

for all of you who have stuck around, thank you, you are stars and I bow down to thee.

loads of family issues. and i apologize if my writing every takes too cynical or serious a turn from here on out. life changes and you deal.

that's what's opened my eyes.

now! back to the story and the lovely, lobely readers that I've got left. thank you for sticking around. i can't promise daily updates but by Jove, I'll give it my best shot.

on with the story!

BPOV

It was nearly five when my alarm went off this morning. I didn't get much sleep; and whatever sleep I did get was filled with dreams of Carlisle Cullen.

I got out of bed and headed for a cold shower. I couldn't think of him this way- he's my doctor, a professional. Wasn't it illegal to be doing it with your doctor? God, I hoped not.

From the dreams, I wondered how much of Carlisle in my head fit into the Carlisle in reality. Was he different off hours?

The shower seemed to help me cool down a little and by the time I was heading downstairs for some cereal (breakfast is the most important meal of the day), Charlie had already left for work. Living with Charlie is easy- it's almost like living alone with a pet fish; you have to feed him and that's mostly it.

I walked out the door to stare at my car

Despite my love for shiny, fast and overpriced cars, the one in front of me was very plain and functional. And although I wasn't ridiculously protective of it, I did my best to keep it with me and clean. I had so many memories in this car- from Renee mostly. She decorated some parts of it, adding her touches to keep things fresh and comfortable.

I was home.

I drove to Forks High school; it wasn't hard to find. It was basically off the first exit on the parkway. It seemed that every important part of town was 'just of the highway'.

I parked in the space and started walking towards the main building of the complex. I went to the main office and greeted the principal and was cordial to everyone I saw. I wanted this job- I needed to make a good first impression with everyone. I tried my best to dress sharply, but not too much so. This wasn't New York, or even a main or wealthy town, most people hadn't heard of half of the brands people agonized so much about.

When I arrived at my new classroom, it was easy to see that the school was in dire need of new books to be taught from. I figured that I would start the new curriculum tomorrow so it was no worry.

The bell for 1st period rang and before I knew it, my class of juniors were seated in their seats. I began rattling off the attendance list to see who was who and what kind of people I'd be facing for more or less the rest of the year.

"Here," replied the boy who raised his hand. My heart almost stopped at the last name of the next two students. Cullen, Alice. Cullen, Edward.

"Alice Cullen?" I asked shakily

"Here!" Came the bright reply. My eyes searched the room for who had their hand up. A short-haired pixie-doll was the girl, Alice.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked with a little more strength in my voice.

"Here." A beautiful boy, with an equally smooth and gorgeous voice with tousled bronze hair said with a smirk.

I took me a few seconds get over the fact that there was another Cullen and to put two and two together. Carlisle must have children. He must have a wife too. My heart sank at the thought of him having someone else. I could have sworn that out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward Cullen grimace but I was starting to go crazy anyway so it didn't matter. Or so I decided.

I finished calling off the names of the other (less important) children in the classroom. I quickly realized who would be an issue in the classroom and who would be all right to deal with. Edward and Alice were both extremely quiet during my lesson, while Michael Newton, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were less so.

Class dismissed with few problems and I saw Alice and Edward continually give each other curious glances and looks.

Before I knew it, half the day had gone by already.

It was 5th period when I had my senior class to teach.

Everyone sat down and I checked the attendance list to not find anymore Cullen students.

I called off the names.

"Emmett McCarty?" I asked the classroom

"Here Ms. Swan!" A deep voice boomed from the back of the classroom.

I called off the names of the other students and noticed that Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale and Esme McCarthy were looking at each other and talking when I was calling off the names.

About halfway through class, I noticed Emmett McCarty 'preparing' rubber bands to shoot at the other students. Such a childish thing… I wish some students would just grow up. Did he even want a future?

"Excuse me, Mr. McCarty, but would you care to explain what you are doing?"

His head snapped up to meet mine and he smiled at me. I mean he smiled almost sinisterly.

"What do you think I was doing Ms. Swan?" He asked…playfully?

"I'm pretty sure that you're getting yourself a lunch detention Mr. McCarty. And that goes for anyone else who wishes to disrupt my class."

Emmett ceased smiling immediately.

At 7th period, it was time for my first lunch detention. I hoped that I don't have to worry about seeing this McCarty kid everyday; Lauren Mallory seemed like enough trouble for such a small school…

Emmett walked into my small classroom just before the bell rang.

"Ah, Mr. McCarty, it seems that you have made it to your appointment. Listen, If I catch you doing anymore things like this in my class, I will have no problem in keeping you after hours; you can help me file my subject for next year. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Emmet said clearly.

"Now, I am going to notify your parents of your behavior in my classroom."

"I understand." Emmett said replied, looking mournful. I almost wanted to pity the boy, but the remembered what he had done. This sort of behavior had to be nipped in the bud- for the most part, I wanted him to stop childish behaviour altogether, but knew it could end without fruition. At the very least, I would make him stop acting out in my classroom.

"Then you are free to go." And with that he walked out of my classroom.

I looked up in the computer for the Emmett's father's work number; he should be informed of this sooner than later.

206-5314

All right, simple enough. I picked up my desk phone and typed in the number.

I must admit, whatever I had prepared myself for, it hadn't been for a golden-eyed gorgeous doctor to answer.

CPOV

Since I had left the house this morning, I'd been driving myself crazy. An internal monologue from my conscience, interrupting most of my thoughts, especially the self-loathing ones. My day had also been affected by a certain brown-eyed woman, making my day very hard thus far.

This, of course, did not get past my (mostly female) coworkers eyes. For yet another time, I was extremely grateful to not have Edward's mind-reading capabilities.

I was swiftly pulled from my thoughts by a phone ring on my desk. Grateful to be taken away from thoughts of my coworkers,

"Hello?" I answered right away.

Silence.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I questioned

"Oh! Uh, are you Emmett McCarty's father?" I knew that surprised and shaky voice. Bella. The sound of her voice made me smile brightly.

"Yes I am," I paused, "has something happened?"

"Yes actually, your son was disrupting my class. Apparently he was about to shoot rubber bands at another student." She said with conviction.

He what?

"Miss, I am very sorry to be informed about this. It seems that I must have a talk about this with my son when I get home from work this evening." I said, trying to convey both my sorrow and disappointment in my tone.

"I understand Dr. Carlisle, " oh she recognized my voice! How will this day get any better? And she said Carlisle… I need to clear my head before I speak to her!

"But I must inform you that it is not apparently the first time something like this has happened with your son. I am sorry to tell you this, but I think that it is time for you to come to the school to talk about his behavior." She stated firmly.

I was almost blown away by the fact that I had yet another chance to see my angel. Yes, mine. My sweet, beautiful earth angel.

"I understand Ms. Swan, I will make plans to come to the school at my lunch break; is 1:30 alright?" I asked her

"Yes Dr. Cullen, 1:30 would be just fine." She stated simply

"I'm sorry that you felt it necessary to call me up, but I will be there in no more than 20 minutes, good day Ms. Swan." I said.

"Goodbye Dr. Cullen." And like that, I was running to my car.

BPOV

Okay, deep breaths.

**I hope it was okay & yeah it was short but the next chapter will be longer… I promise!**


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4

CPOV

I sped over to Forks High School somehow not drawing attention to myself. I just couldn't get over there fast enough! Bella! God who even knows if she feels the same way about you? You're taking advantage of this poor girl!

_Shove it up your arse._

I couldn't both with listening to my conscience right now; it meant not seeing Bella- and that would not be positive.

I got out of the car as I smoothly pulled into one a space further from the entrance.

I walked into the main office building to ask for a visitor's pass and directions to Ms. Swan's English classroom.

It seemed to take forever walking at this ridiculously slow and human pace, but I found the room eventually and stopped outside the door for a moment. I needed to mentally prepare myself for seeing her again. And there she was- my seemingly infallible vampire memory didn't do her justice. And she looked and smelled even better than the last time I'd seen her, if that was even possible. Had I been human right now, I would have been blushing furiously and stammering and blabbering like an idiot.

You are an idiot.

Shut up.

I coughed to gather her attention, as so I could see her face, and not watch her backside for the rest of the hour like a horny adolescent (unlike the 350 year old man I am).

She faced me and I could almost hear the angels sing- she wore little makeup, but she still could take my breath away.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, please, take a seat." She said, almost breathily.

"Thank you." I said, as I sat down. As long as it's next to you.

She sat down across the way from her desk and fumbled around with her papers.

I was glad that she offered me a chair because after viewing her, my pants were becoming unbearably tight. And tighter by the second. I grimaced slightly and shifted uncomfortably in my seat, unable to hide my rather painful erection. When you're rock hard for almost 24 hours, you tell me if you would be uncomfortable.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm glad that you could make it to my appointment." As am I…

"It was my please, and please, call me Carlisle, my father was Dr. Cullen." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me, and in that gesture alone made my dead heart flutter; I liked seeing her smile.

"All right… Carlisle." She said breathily. She made my name sound like an expletive or dirty word. I think that zipper on my pants may break if I get any harder.

Please, if there is a god, help me! I may just die right here on the spot!

"Well," I managed to get out without drooling, "you called me here to talk about my eldest son, Emmet, correct?"

"Yes, he has been disrupting his senior English class. Even with the other teachers that they have had this year, he has been a distraction. Emmett appears to be very intelligent Carlisle." She sighed audibly. He better be brilliant- this is his 25th time completing high school! Then again, that could be why he is acting out…

"I'm not sure what the next disciplinary action may be. I'm sorry Carlisle, but if this progresses, it could result in suspension or even expulsion." It was now my turn to grimace. That would not be good on his record, he would regret being expelled from such a small high school…

"I understand the consequences that would be necessary for you to continue teaching the other students properly; they should have every opportunity to learn. Their learning should not be hindered by my sons' actions. Although, I'm not sure why I wasn't informed of this prior to our meeting." She seemed confused by my statement.

"What do you mean you haven't been informed yet? It is shown on his online report that this is not the first, second or third time that he has been brought to the main office." She asked, obviously confused.

"This is the first time that anyone has called me to the school because of my children's actions." I stated simply.

"Oh. Well, it displeases to inform you about Emmett's behavior, he is genuinely a good student and person, but over the past few months, he has been acting out during the teacher's lessons." It was now my turn to grimace. Emmett is a good person; he usually has the right intentions in mind. Where is his head when it matters?

"I understand. It is obvious that I'll have to have a nice chat with Emmet when he gets home from school; I hope he's ready to lose his precious phone." I said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear that you take my word seriously; many parents tend to blow these kind of things off. I can definitely see where Edward gets his thoughtfulness." She said with a beautiful smile.

"Well, it's still nice to see you Carlisle, no matter the circumstances. I hope to see you again soon."

My mouth almost dropped open. I remembered how to function my mouth before it dropped open, for that I was thankful. She wanted to see me again.

_Me? Like me, Carlisle Cullen?_

"I would like nothing more Ms. Swan." I said with a smile as I was starting to stand up.

"Please, call me Bella, especially if I'm to call you Carlisle. We should be on even ground." I smiled widely at that

"Bell-aaa…" I said, dragging out her name on my lips. I looked at her eyes and her pupils were slightly dilated and her breath came out in small, quiet pants. Is it possible that she feels the same way?

"Bella Swan, would you object to going out on a date with me?"

Silence.

Once again, if I was human, I would have been sweating, and opening and closing clammy fists.

"Carlisle, what about your wife and kids?" What? What wife? What about my kids?

"Bella, I don't have a wife and my children have nothing to do with this."

She relaxed considerably after my words, if not slightly apprehensive.

"In that case, I have no objection to you taking me out on a date," she sighed and smiled, "I would like nothing more." She whispered.

I reached out and grabbed one of her hot, tiny hands to bring to my mouth and kissed it. She drew in a short breath at this and I smiled. "Can I pick you up at 6 tonight?" I asked her softly.

"Yes." Was her simple answer. I was beyond ecstatic, it took all of my control to not pick her up in my arms and swing her around. I'd just have to wait to do that; I'd wait for as long as I'd have to for her. Her small, hot body wrapped around mine, moaning…

Carlisle, this is hardly the time for fantasizing about Bella, especially right in front of her! I chastised myself at these vulgar thoughts.

I smiled brightly at her and for a minute, she seemed dazed and lost while she was looking at me.

"Then I'll see you at 6." I said with a smile. I don't think that I've smiled this much since… _well._ A very long time.

"Yeah… Yeah… See you then." She said with the biggest smile I've seen on her yet.

"Goodbye Bella." Her heart sped up when I said that.

And on that note, I left her classroom, in a great deal of discomfort.

About halfway to the hospital, I decided to call up Alice; she always had her cell phone on her.

"Carlisle?" she picked up and answered

"Yes, I was calling for a favor." I said simply

"Oh?"

"Yes, can you please thank Emmett for his… help?" I said questioningly.

"Of course Carlisle, see you later."

I had a feeling that they were in on this. Just because I was a great deal older than them didn't mean I was senile. D_id vampires go senile?_

"Yes, goodbye Alice." I said with a smile.

I arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later- I had no need to rush now. I got back to my shift and was grateful that vampires could concentrate on more than one thing at once; I thought about Bella for the rest of the afternoon.

Our date couldn't come soon enough.

BPOV

Oh god, I am ridiculously infatuated with Carlisle Cullen.

I feel like a teenager with a crush. I know, but I've had my share of heartbreaks; I wasn't good enough for them, I was too frigid or boring, it wasn't my fault, it was theirs, I was not pretty enough, not smart enough… I'm pretty sure that I've heard it all.

But Carlisle, he made me feel… pretty.

So I basically spent the rest of my afternoon bouncing in my seat, awaiting six o'clock.

I really didn't get anything done at all, I was just entirely too excited to focus. I was acting like a girl on prom night that got asked out hottest guy at the school. For the first time in my life, I was ecstatic that Renee had convinced me to pack extra clothes to keep in the car. I changed into a dark navy and silver mini dress with black leggings and kept my Jimmy Choo heels on- they had been a good choice.

After the school day ended, the minutes passed by slower than hours. Watching the clock was painfully boring; I needed a new outlet to pass the time. So, I went to my car and decided to listen to my music. A few good songs came on, and I laid my head back to relax. Before I knew it, I had dozed off and I was dreaming of Carlisle.

***Tap*Tap*Tap***

I looked around in my car and saw no one. So I sat up my seat and took notice of the time.

6:10 pm

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rather loudly may I say.

***Tap*Tap*Tap***

I looked out of my left window, and there stood Carlisle Cullen. Oh no! He's here!

Oh god.

My face burn with mortification. He saw me asleep, and probably heard me curse.

I looked at his face and saw that he was rather amused. I opened my door immediately, and was about to apologize profusely but he beat me to it.

"It's all right Bella! I just came to pick you up. Don't fret about sleeping, you looked as if you may have needed it, if I may say so." He said with a large smile. He usually looks unbelievably handsome when he smiles, but there was a glint in his eye that made him look… sexy. It took me a moment to remember how speak, let alone my own name.

"Okay." Was my ingenious reply.

I shook my head to rid the senseless thoughts away. He took my hand in his and walked me over to his car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him

"Somewhere I think that you'll like." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? And how do you know that I'll like this place?" I asked teasingly

He shrugged. "I've got my know-how." He said casually.

It looked unnatural for him to shrug, being that he was sort of a greek-god brought to life. I looked at the rest of him. He looks so… sexy. His beautiful hair, his "regular" clothing… dark wash jeans, a light beige pull over that showed off his beautifully sculpted chest, he had looks that would rival any movie stars…

When I had first seen him, in his scrubs, I couldn't see much but he was very well defined. I could see his muscles rippling down to his waistband of his pants…

Although, he'd look much better out of them…

I mentally smacked myself for that last one. Fantasizing about your date while you are with him is rude.

I shook my head as he chivalrously opened the door for me to the passenger seat of his car. I looked up at him to see that his usual shade of bright gold had darkened slightly.

"Thank you." I told him graciously

"It is my pleasure to serve you Bella." He said quietly.

Oh, that could be taken out of context in so many ways.

God, I wanted this to go well. I felt relatively inadequate next to him still. I kept telling myself it was ridiculous, he had asked me out, after seeing me just twice anyway. He's been the one to instigate most of their interaction so far.

More than anything yet, aside from him being ridiculously handsome, I could see this really working. With him being so gentlemanly, and polite, I was surprised to find him single.

How could someone, so handsome, polite, moneyed, and just overall splendid stay single for this long? There wasn't a wedding band tan, or anything of the likes. A small, pessimistic part of me debated on his children being so old being part of the equation. Another part of my briefly wondered what could be bad about him?

_He seemed too perfect._

**A/N: uh. Sorry, again. Hope this didn't suck. Reviewing does motivate me (the reason why I am finishing it now). Uh, thanks for reading.**


	5. Broken

Chapter Five repost

CPOV

"It is my pleasure to serve you," _my beloved,_ I added in my head.

I thought about that for a short moment before deciding that it sounded beautiful; just like my Bella.

As I drove the car towards our destination, I could feel Bella's gaze rest upon me. I chanced glancing over a few times and every time so far; I have found her eyes looking at mine.

The tension of what to say or do was agonizingly thick. Should I speak? Hold her hand? I had no idea what to do; no previous experience on courting anyone from this century, let alone no experience whatsoever. Girls should be handled by someone with experience and delicate care, from what I've been told.

I broke the silence.

"We're nearly there." I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Bella, Do you like art?" I asked uncertainly

"Very much so, I appreciate artists work, since I have no talent." her words were light and said with a smirk, but something told me it ran deeper than that. For a short moment, I wished I had Edward's gift. It would certainly help in this situation.

"Well, I wanted to she my love of art with you. There's a small body of work I had wanted to bring you to see."

She smiled softly at that and placed her hand over mine. I hoped she wouldn't mind me being presumptuous. The body of work was a collection I had built up over the years, my favorite art collection. I glanced over at her.

With her staring at me, her big brown eyes held me captive.

For the first time in over 350 years, I lost against my better judgment.

BPOV

I looked up at his face again and his piercing eyes bore into mine; his gaze held mine steady. I couldn't look away even if I had wanted to.

He raised his left hand was flush against my face now and my hand over it. I felt it again, the electricity. Like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. If just one touch from him could do this to me, I don't know what would happen if he kissed me.

Just as I thought the words, his face started coming closer and closer to my own. He moved slowly, but with a purpose. I leaned closer to him, as awkward as it was in the car.

And just the smallest distance away, he paused, eyes questioning mine.

Neither of us were really prepared for what happened next.

I closed the gap between us quickly, albeit, awkwardly. My eyes closed at the sensation. My body told me he was cold and firm, but my mind said warm, soft, and smooth- all I felt from him was agonizing heat. I gasped slightly into the kiss because of the tingle of electricity that was flowing between us. I knew he must have felt it too because I heard him groan softly, unaware he was egging me on further.

My hand drifted of its own accord up his arm and to the back of his head, and my fingers were lost in his luscious blonde hair. His other hand slowly made its way to the small of my back, holding me to him, but not pressed fully against him. I had no problem with the kiss deepening; it was actually what I wanted.

Oh god, I wanted more.

I felt a cool tongue glide agonizingly slowly over my lips, asking me for access, which I eagerly granted.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before, our tongues fought for dominance. I lost the battle and his tongue searched my mouth eagerly. No crevice was left untouched. I nearly cried out when his tongue left my mouth.

He pulled away, very quickly. Did he regret the kiss?

That made my nearly broken heart crack a little more; I had come to Forks to escape, for something that wasn't demanding or disappointed.

I couldn't bear to look at his beautiful face right now, how could I think that he liked someone like me?

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that." He said regretfully

Oh god, he regrets this.

"Why?" I whispered brokenly.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella, that's not what I meant-"

"What the fuck, Carlisle!" I snapped. I looked over at him and his face was awash of emotions, the most prevalent shocked and apologetic expressions.

I knew it. He regretted the kiss. The best, goddamned kiss that I had ever had and he regretted it. I couldn't bear it any longer.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Play with my feelings and then apologized for it. My face was on fire, my embarrassment quickly turning into anger.

I yanked open the door with fury, no longer caring. I heard the other door open almost instantly.

"Bella, listen, that's not what I meant, I just-"

_Oh god, I can't hear this._

"You just what? Regret it? Wish you hadn't? Just want to be friends?" A small part of me knew that the words out of my mouth were irrational, but that apology fucking hurt. I was feeling very comfortable around Carlisle up until then, and very hopeful.

My mind was telling me how everything was jumbled and hurt and angry.

"Stop it, Bella, listen to me, it's not like that-"

"Oh my fucking _god_-" I began to speak, overwhelmed and exasperated, but I was stopped.

A furious mouth descended upon mine, demanding and strong, a bruising kiss. My hands shoved at his shoulders, but he was immovable. Fuck, what was he made out of, stone?

After a minute, he pulled away, eyes flashing and dark, breathing heavily.

"Bella." His voice was deep and low.

Oh god, I was turned on, _what the fuck was wrong with me._

"I didn't regret it Bella, I just worried I pushed too much, or was going too fast." He licked his lips. _Fuck_, that was distracting.

"Don't ever apologize to me again."

He chuckled, and I felt the vibrations from being held tight against him.

"I hope I never have to."

Oh, not fair. I was getting all melty from that.

"C'mon, let's get back in the car. I really want to share this with you. Some of my favorite artists are showcased." Carlisle said with a slow grin.

He held me still, snugly, and I felt ridiculously good. His embrace was by no means warm (strangely enough), but safe, strong, and comfortable.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, pressed against his chest. Oh god, he smelled good.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I can't get back in the car with you holding me like this."

He unwrapped his arms instantly, and looked bashful.

"Ah, and just it time. It seems it's about to rain."

A/N: I'm about to do some major changes to the next few chapters, like rewrites entirely, not just fixes, okay.


	6. Running

Chapter Five repost

CPOV

"It is my pleasure to serve you," _my beloved,_ I added in my head.

I thought about that for a short moment before deciding that it sounded beautiful; just like my Bella.

As I drove the car towards our destination, I could feel Bella's gaze rest upon me. I chanced glancing over a few times and every time so far; I have found her eyes looking at mine.

The tension of what to say or do was agonizingly thick. Should I speak? Hold her hand? I had no idea what to do; no previous experience on courting anyone from this century, let alone no experience whatsoever. Girls should be handled by someone with experience and delicate care, from what I've been told.

I broke the silence.

"We're nearly there." I said.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Bella, Do you like art?" I asked uncertainly

"Very much so, I appreciate artists work, since I have no talent." her words were light and said with a smirk, but something told me it ran deeper than that. For a short moment, I wished I had Edward's gift. It would certainly help in this situation.

"Well, I wanted to she my love of art with you. There's a small body of work I had wanted to bring you to see."

She smiled softly at that and placed her hand over mine. I hoped she wouldn't mind me being presumptuous. The body of work was a collection I had built up over the years, my favorite art collection. I glanced over at her.

With her staring at me, her big brown eyes held me captive.

For the first time in over 350 years, I lost against my better judgment.

BPOV

I looked up at his face again and his piercing eyes bore into mine; his gaze held mine steady. I couldn't look away even if I had wanted to.

He raised his left hand was flush against my face now and my hand over it. I felt it again, the electricity. Like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. If just one touch from him could do this to me, I don't know what would happen if he kissed me.

Just as I thought the words, his face started coming closer and closer to my own. He moved slowly, but with a purpose. I leaned closer to him, as awkward as it was in the car.

And just the smallest distance away, he paused, eyes questioning mine.

Neither of us were really prepared for what happened next.

I closed the gap between us quickly, albeit, awkwardly. My eyes closed at the sensation. My body told me he was cold and firm, but my mind said warm, soft, and smooth- all I felt from him was agonizing heat. I gasped slightly into the kiss because of the tingle of electricity that was flowing between us. I knew he must have felt it too because I heard him groan softly, unaware he was egging me on further.

My hand drifted of its own accord up his arm and to the back of his head, and my fingers were lost in his luscious blonde hair. His other hand slowly made its way to the small of my back, holding me to him, but not pressed fully against him. I had no problem with the kiss deepening; it was actually what I wanted.

Oh god, I wanted more.

I felt a cool tongue glide agonizingly slowly over my lips, asking me for access, which I eagerly granted.

It was like nothing I had ever felt before, our tongues fought for dominance. I lost the battle and his tongue searched my mouth eagerly. No crevice was left untouched. I nearly cried out when his tongue left my mouth.

He pulled away, very quickly. Did he regret the kiss?

That made my nearly broken heart crack a little more; I had come to Forks to escape, for something that wasn't demanding or disappointed.

I couldn't bear to look at his beautiful face right now, how could I think that he liked someone like me?

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that." He said regretfully

Oh god, he regrets this.

"Why?" I whispered brokenly.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella, that's not what I meant-"

"What the fuck, Carlisle!" I snapped. I looked over at him and his face was awash of emotions, the most prevalent shocked and apologetic expressions.

I knew it. He regretted the kiss. The best, goddamned kiss that I had ever had and he regretted it. I couldn't bear it any longer.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Play with my feelings and then apologized for it. My face was on fire, my embarrassment quickly turning into anger.

I yanked open the door with fury, no longer caring. I heard the other door open almost instantly.

"Bella, listen, that's not what I meant, I just-"

_Oh god, I can't hear this._

"You just what? Regret it? Wish you hadn't? Just want to be friends?" A small part of me knew that the words out of my mouth were irrational, but that apology fucking hurt. I was feeling very comfortable around Carlisle up until then, and very hopeful.

My mind was telling me how everything was jumbled and hurt and angry.

"Stop it, Bella, listen to me, it's not like that-"

"Oh my fucking _god_-" I began to speak, overwhelmed and exasperated, but I was stopped.

A furious mouth descended upon mine, demanding and strong, a bruising kiss. My hands shoved at his shoulders, but he was immovable. Fuck, what was he made out of, stone?

After a minute, he pulled away, eyes flashing and dark, breathing heavily.

"Bella." His voice was deep and low.

Oh god, I was turned on, _what the fuck was wrong with me._

"I didn't regret it Bella, I just worried I pushed too much, or was going too fast." He licked his lips. _Fuck_, that was distracting.

"Don't ever apologize to me again."

He chuckled, and I felt the vibrations from being held tight against him.

"I hope I never have to."

Oh, not fair. I was getting all melty from that.

"C'mon, let's get back in the car. I really want to share this with you. Some of my favorite artists are showcased." Carlisle said with a slow grin.

He held me still, snugly, and I felt ridiculously good. His embrace was by no means warm (strangely enough), but safe, strong, and comfortable.

I inhaled deeply through my nose, pressed against his chest. Oh god, he smelled good.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I can't get back in the car with you holding me like this."

He unwrapped his arms instantly, and looked bashful.

"Ah, and just it time. It seems it's about to rain."

A/N: I'm about to do some major changes to the next few chapters, like rewrites entirely, not just fixes, okay.


	7. Guilt

**A/N: usual disclaimer**

**I do not own anything. Well, I own this laptop and this take/spin on twilight characters but I don't own twilight... Stephanie Meyer is awesome.**

CH 7

BPOV

I woke up in my bedroom, not remembering how I had gotten there. And I had a _killer_ headache. I remembered going out with Alice and some of Carlisle's kids but after that, I don't remember _anything_. I hadn't been… _abused, right?_

I got up to take a shower and check for any signs but there were none. Typical me, overreact too much. Breakfast seemed like a great idea but the hangover and the astonishing lack of food made it seem less appealing so with that, I left on an empty stomach to the grocery store.

At the first stoplight, I saw a flyer;

"_FORKS ANNUAL FIREMAN'S FESTIVAL! COME ON DOWN TONIGHT! IT ONLY HAPPENS ONCE A YEAR!"_

We have an annual fireman's festival? Huh. Guess you learn something new every day, right? I wonder if Alice might be going. She seems to be my only friend in this town, regardless that she's my student. Well, I drove on to the only grocery store in town and parked my car in the farthest space from the front entrance (yeah, I'm overprotective. Get over It.). I as I was walking in, I saw a streak of yellow in my peripheral vision. A person? No, a bright, canary-yellow Porsche. Alice Cullen. I thought her name as a curse word. She's related to Carlisle so I don't know if I can trust her just yet. I still appreciate what she did for me last night; I'll take it more as a blessing than a favor but I still don't know how much faith I can put on her.

As I was grabbing my cart, the pixie-like girl walked, no, _skipped_ over to me. Isn't she like 17? Do 17 year olds even skip? I never did, but grant it, I was never a typical teenager. My mom Renee always said that I was 40 years old in a 15 year olds body. Was that a compliment? Or did it just mean that had no creative outlets? I'm not so sure anymore.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squeaked._ SQUEAKED. _ Now I KNOW that it's not normal for girls to_ squeak!_ _Was it truly possible for someone so small to have so much energy?_

"Hey Alice. How was your evening?" I asked nonchalantly, maybe I could get a few answers from her about my evening.

"Well, after we dropped you off at your house, I went shopping. And the funny thing is that you should have come with us because there was this _huge_ sale going on, like _HUMONGOUS _sale at the mall! And I bought these really cute shoes that match these leggings and just _ah-dor-able_ mini dress! And, there was this wristlet and hobo bag that I bought because gold, silver, midnight blue and burgundy are so _in!_" she exclaimed.

Does this girl even _breathe?_ Wow. Second Cullen that I have questioned about breathing… weird.

"that's nice Alice. So I assume that you've started the essay that I assigned you for this weekend right? Because you had _so_ much time shopping last night."

She turned away and started to stammer, "Well, uh we had uh, I was going to, but uh, clothes, and uh, maybe?" I was relentless. The girl was obviously excited over the stuff she bought and I kinda just killed the moment. Great, good job Bella! Keep up the great work!

I sighed. They should have a book for dummies on how to deal with _"Hyper-Active Pixies who spend their Free Time Shopping!"_

"It's all right Alice, I was just kidding around." I smiled at her.

She smiled and the sound of pealing bells filed the air with her light laughter. It felt good to be nice, who would have guessed?

"So… do you need any help shopping for anything?" She asked uncertainly

"I guess so… I need… well, everything. Fruit, vegetables, grain, meat, dairy…"_Carlisle…_

And here comes the guilt. Why had I left him there? More importantly, why did I just _run?_ It was such a blatantly stupid thing to do that I'm sure even high as a kite I would have known better.

"Oh. Well… I could go get the…" she looked around uncertainly. _Had she ever been in a supermarket before? Lord knows…_

"How about you go get me…" I thought silently while reviewing my list. "Okay, can you grab a ¼ lb. of chopped meat, 85%, uhh… some chicken breast and turkey sausage!" I said with a smile.

"Uhuh… yeah I'll do that. Hey so where _is _the meat product section in this supermarket?" She asked uncertainly. I had to admit, Carlisle and Jasper were oddly comforting at times, but there was something… _off _about the Cullen's. They were hiding something, something big. I knew that I would stop at nothing to figure them out.

"Oh yeah, just right down isle four." I told Alice.

I had been in this town shorter than she has but she didn't know where the meat section was? I eyed her warily as she bounded (yes, _bounded_) off to the meat department.

I went to the bread isle and the dairy isle before I saw Alice again. She had all of the things that I specified and I smiled.

"Thanks Alice." She grinned

"Anytime." We continue our_ my_ shopping trip. Did the Cullen's even go food shopping?

Of course _stupid._ I mentally slapped myself. Everyone eats, right? I found myself second-guessing everything I thought I knew about what we need in order to survive. I felt like my high school biology class was for nothing, I mean, I couldn't even tell you what you needed to be able to do to be alive!

I sighed and continued looking through the vegetables. This was not the time for deep thinking about things I took for granted. Who knows? Maybe they've got some rare disorder that makes them unbelievably _gorgeous_, intelligent, but allergic to glucose and… ahh… here I go again, rambling. Sometimes it feels as if I should be placed into a psychiatric institution. Mental Asylum. Funny Farm. Whatever floats your boat.

I wondered how I was going to get through this day if I kept thinking about _him._ It was like everything seemed to revolve around him one way or another. When would I see him again? I didn't want to admit it, but I missed him. No, it was more than a longing; it felt like I left a piece of me when I shoved him away. Hurtful actions and words be damned; I was falling in love with Carlisle Cullen. And I had no way to stop it.

EMPOV

Just when I thought that life couldn't get any weirder, Carlisle, my 350-year-old vampire dad, fell in love with a human.

Grant it, the rest of us were so attached to one another that we didn't spend much more than a thought about how Carlisle felt. In a way; he had saved us all, in one respect or another. I found my true purpose in existence; I was to love my woman with all I've got. Everyone else can tell you his or her own story, because I don't really have the patience of hearing about it again…

And here Carlisle was. The strongest, most intelligent and important part of our family, in need of help.

None of us had ever seen him like this; he had always been our backbone, our support system. He had helped us through everything, and now it was our turn to give back.

So when I saw Carlisle on the floor in his room, I knew I would help him; I had to.

The question now was; what could Carlisle do to save his-not-really-a-relationship-yet with Bella?

I think I have a plan. See, girls like guys doing awesome things for them, and the more awesome of a thing that you do, the better off chance Carlisle has with Bella. So, I figured that if Carlisle went to the Forks Annual Fireman's Festival, met up with Bella and tried to make amends. If that didn't work, two words.

_Public Apology._

Now, I don't know Bella very well but she doesn't seem like the kind of girl that likes flashy, expensive things (Rosie& I were pretty surprised to hear the kind of car she was driving…) but everyone likes stuff like that… right?

So Carlisle made up his mind that he would confront Bella and try to win her back (I don't think he's lost her just yet…), _tonight._

Edward, Jasper and I have been trying to talk to him, explaining what girls are into, what they want… the usual guy talk (well aside from when our next hunt is going to be).

See, even though Alice sees the future, and Edward can read minds (which gets _really_ annoying); I don't think that they see the big picture.

What are we going to do about our secret? We can't just tell her, can we? I mean coming out and saying "Hey Bella! So I'm not 23 like I look, I'm actually 350 years old and myself and my family are vampires! But don't worry, we don't drink _human_ blood!"

Yeah… _that_ won't go over too well. Grant it, her reaction would probably be _priceless!_

I hope that Carlisle can get her back; I'm not Jasper, but I can feel the emotions just radiating off of him. We need our Carlisle back, our creator, mentor _and_ father.

CPOV

Tonight's the night. I'm going to win Bella back. Jasper has been giving me boosts of confidence, but it's just not working. I'm too entirely focused on the reality of if's and's or but's.

The entire Cullen Clan is going to go to the Annual Fireman's Festival tonight. I will go alone, as the rest will break off into their respective pairs; aside from Alice and Jasper, since they are picking up Bella.

I'm not quite sure why I had to mess thing up; maybe it's just in my genetic make-up, to not do as I truly wish. I want Bella in my life, forever. And I know this now; I don't think I can live well without her. Since I have met Bella, it has been all of the happy cliché stories; prince charming falls in love at first sight with the girl;

Correction: prince charming (the old, virgin veggie vampire) falls in love at first sight with the (human) girl.

There, that's more like it.

All I can hope for is the best. I will stop at nothing to fight for her. I love her.

Alice pulled me from my thoughts then, "C'mon Carlisle! Everything will work out great!"

I was never one to bet against Alice, but there's always a first for everything, right?

I got up and walked to my car from the house.

Ready or not, here I come.

**A/N: sooo how'd you like it? I tried a few different perspectives but ehh… I'm not so good at it.**

**The "grand gesture" isn't all that grand but, hey, it's Bella, **_**not**_** Rosalie**

"**Why are you talking about me?"-Rosalie**

"**Who? Me? Never…" help me… **

**plz. I'd like some help & also, I'm starting a new fanfic called "A Second Chance at Life" if anyone's interested so… yeah. R&R! **


	8. Together

**A/N: usual disclaimer**

**I do not own anything. Well, I own this laptop and this take/spin on twilight characters but I don't own twilight... Stephanie Meyer is awesome.**

**ALSO! It has come to my attention that I have some spelling errors and some weird things in earlier chapters. I do not have a beta b/c its my 1****st**** story & you need to be part of for more than a month before you can be a beta/have a beta. Stupid but hey, site rules.**

**Hope that you like this chapter! Will Carlisle win Bella back? I guess you'll just have to R&R to find out…**

BPOV

Alice decided to drag me to the Annual Fireman's Festival thingy, and really, there's no point arguing against Alice. And she says the funniest thing sometimes, and I feel safe when I'm around her. Jasper scares me still; I guess that it's the way that he always looks like he's in pain or something.

So here I was, attempting to get ready for the festival. What do people wear to these things anyway? It's not like prom, _right?_ So I went and fished out a pair of dark wash straight-legged jeans and a burgundy vee-neck. Might as well go out casual, 'cause work doesn't usually give me the option to.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and let my hair loose. I had worn it up all day so it was wavy and natural. I liked it.

Shoes.

What shoes was I going to wear? I mean it's outside so heels are out, I mean, even on my best days I'm more uncoordinated than a two year old.

After a good 5minutes of trying to pick a pair of shoes, I decided to go with a pair of brown flats; why bother?

With that thought, I heard a knock on the door. _Alice_. With that, I sighed and walked over to the door.

"Alice?" I asked through the door

"Yes…?" Alice answered

With that, I opened the door for her. I really needed to get some kind of thing to view through the door.

"Hey Bella, I'll see you at the Festival tonight." A gruffly voice said from the family room. Oh… kinda forgot that I was living with Charlie. Grant it, life with Charlie is almost like living on your own. I haven't seen him in over 24 hours… I should probably speak to him more often than not…

The little pixie standing in the doorway broke into a grin as I turned to face her.

I had never noticed until now, but it looked like she was wearing something from a major designer. Actually, now that I thought of it, all of the Cullen's looked that way. Even the simplest things like a pair of jeans were… _perfect_. Alice wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a cute white and silver shirt and black flats. It was a very cute outfit, and all of the material looked… _really_ nice.

I looked up at her face and one thing caught me off guard, purplish bruise-like shadows under her eyes were obvious. Had she gotten any sleep the night prior? Or even the past few nights? And something clicked when I looked at her eyes. I tried my best to keep smiling but I could feel my façade slipping. I looked at her then, and I mean _really_ looked at her. All of Carlisle's children had golden eyes. Such an unusual color… and _all _the same shade… It was more than an uncanny coincidence. Things like this don't happen every day, especially with adopted children. I had a feeling that their eyes had something to do with their secret.

"Hey Bella!" Alice exclaimed, consequently bringing me from my thoughts.

I tried my best to match her smile, but with no avail. She looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I retorted. Maybe this wasn't the best way to go about things.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously, her eyes avoiding mine now. Yep, she was hiding something. Something _big_.

"I mean the obscure large shadows under your eyes! When was the last time you got a good night's sleep? _Honestly?_" I asked her. Her eyes shot back up to mine then, it looked like she was holding back a fit of laughter.

"Oh that, I don't know… it's been awhile." She answered genuinely. Everything about her told me she was truthful about this. I softened a little. Why was someone so young getting so little sleep? It wasn't healthy, _that _much I knew.

I eyed her carefully. "All right, well be sure to get some rest when you get home tonight." I said to her.

"I will, now, c'mon! Let's go! _Andiamo!"_ she exclaimed

I chuckled lightly. I was glad that she paid attention in at least _some_ of her classes. I followed Alice out to her car at a brisk pace, completely forgetting to say goodbye to Charlie. I was entirely too caught up in the mystery that was the Cullen Family.

The ride to the Festival was surprisingly quiet, I would have expected Alice to be talking the entire time, but she just sat and smirked proudly.

We arrived at the Festival earlier than expected so I decided to walk around while Alice and Jasper waited for the rest of their family. I walked by the stage, dance floor and different vendors as they were setting up. A few of the local shops had set up a stand here, the Newton family-owned shop, local bookstore and the Lodge had specials that you could win.

As seven o' clock was arriving, I walked back to the car in hopes of finding Alice. I had found her right away, _without_ the help of her car. She smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Bella! So the rest of my family will be here soon!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I smiled in return. Alice was so up beat, she could make anyone happy by just being around her for a few minutes.

"That's good. Is Carlisle coming?" way to break the ice Bella! Just jump right in and ask, that won't make it obvious that you miss him already!

She turned her head to face me and smirked knowingly.

"Why yes Bella, our _entire_ family makes ourselves present at the Festival every year. Is there a reason why you wanted to know _specifically_ about Carlisle?" Damn. She knows.

I gulped. "No, just wondering… who knows, maybe I'll end up falling; a doctor _would_ be handy around here." I said quickly, attempting to cover up my tracks.

"It's okay Bella," she said quietly and assurance coating her voice, "I understand, I _know_."

I frowned at that. How _did_ she know? He must have told her. _I knew it._ I couldn't stay mad at Alice for long though because she brought me into a tight hug before I could say anything to contradict her.

We began to walk to the Festival with the rest of Carlisle's kids, walking leisurely, talking and making chitchat along the way. But before I got to ask Emmet what his favorite sport was, I saw a sleek black Mercedes pull up in one of the spaces nearer to the front.

Carlisle. Well. Here goes nothing.

CPOV

Here goes nothing.

I pulled up to my space in the makeshift parking lot at the Festival, and I saw Bella looking directly at me. I nearly froze on the spot. What if she didn't forgive me? What if it didn't work? What happens then? I shook my head briefly. I had to get myself together before I stepped out of the car. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly, a nervous human habit that I picked up after years from working aside them.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car as smoothly as I could. Even as a vampire, I was afraid of tripping over my own feet at the moment. I looked up at her as soon as I was standing up. Even in casual wear, she was a sight to behold; the dark contrast of her clothing against her skin was breath taking. She looked slightly embarrassed when our eyes met briefly. She looked down at her feet and shifted slightly where she stood.

I didn't know that walking towards her until I was nearly there.

She sighed and looked up at me questioningly.

"Carlisle…" I didn't know what to make of her voice; it was like a blessing in disguise. I was afraid that at any moment she would turn away or tell me something that would break my long-dead heart.

I stopped barely three feet from her; I needed to keep a respective distance to have this conversation. I stood there, trying to gather my thoughts while in her presence. She looked up at me and was about to speak, but I stopped her.

"Bella, I need to say something," I paused, taking a slightly shaky breath in, "I'm a fool. I only have eyes for you Bella, and I'm a fool for pushing you away. I wanted that kiss but I was afraid that I… overstepped some boundaries, by kissing you like that. I would like nothing more than to try to fix this. I'd understand if you wanted time to wait, it's just I- I don't want to lose you." I mumbled the last bit. I shuffled my feet and forced my eyes to face her own.

Love and sadness colored her expression. I wished to rid her of all of her sadness forever; I never wanted to see her cry again.

"Carlisle… I- I need to apologize as well. I don't know why I ran… I look back at my actions and I've regretted them since they occurred. And, I… I just thought that you could never like anyone as plain as me." She said quietly.

I grabbed her small hand in mine before I spoke. "Bella, how could anyone _not_ like you? You're beautiful, smart, funny and… and I would have to be the world's biggest idiot to _not_ like you."_ Or love you…_ I added as an after thought.

She smiled softly at that and blushed. I reveled in the scent, delicious freesia and roses.

"I- I don't really know what to say… Carlisle. I would like nothing more than to be with you."

My heart did flips of joy after she told me that. From here on, I knew I would never let go of her, no matter what happened.

She smiled brightly at me and I returned it tenfold.

I cleared my throat softly to gather her attention.

"Bella… May I kiss you?" I asked shakily

"You shouldn't have to ask." She replied softly as she leaned in slowly.

I smiled as I brought her into a loose embrace. I closed the gap this time, unable to wait to feel her lips on mine. I sighed softly at the feeling; it was an entirely new experience with her. A slight familiar tingle of electricity ran between us as she moaned softly in to the kiss. Just from that one tiny sound that she made, I almost lost my control.

I pulled back, slowly, signaling the ending of the kiss. I did not loosen my hold onto her, I was not joking when I said I was never letting her go.

She smiled brightly and I reciprocated.

"_That_ should have been our first kiss." I said quietly, chuckling softly

"Hmm… I'm not sure if I agree with you on that 100%..." she trailed off, her voice dropping an octave. "I _really _liked that last kiss too…" she said.

"I think that it can be managed." I said laughing lightly.

She pulled away slowly so she could put her hand in mine. I had to say, I enjoyed this nearly as much as kissing her. I got to show off that she was mine. It could be comparable to a dog marking his spot, but I could really care less. I _wanted_ to be possessive of her, she was _mine_. I placed a soft kiss in her hair as we turned slowly towards the Festival.

"C'mon Bella, let's go. I heard that they have lots of fun games." I said with a light laugh. I felt so carefree with her, not 350 or so, more like the 23 that I was physically.

I was falling hard and fast for Bella, and I liked it, a lot.

We walked to the festival and it was as I remembered it; boring slightly old and used. Bella's presence made it one of the best evenings of my life. We walked up to one of the games that are supposed to "rip you off and rob you of your money" as Bella so adequately put it. I didn't argue, but I stepped up to the challenge. I had a slight tendency to gamble; spending time around Emmet tends to do that you. The object of the game was to knock over the metal milk bottles with a baseball. Were they kidding me?

"Hey Bella, if I win the biggest prize for this game, I get a kiss." I propositioned with a grin larger than the Cheshire cat. Hey, in my defense, this is all new to me and it seemed more than fair.

"All right, but if you _lose_, I get to… aha! If you lose, I get a dance with you on the floor. My choice. No arguments." She said somewhat sternly. How _could_ I argue with that? Either way, I was going to either hold her or kiss her. It was a win-win situation for me.

"You're on!" I said as I handed the guy in charge of the game two dollars. She laughed lightly at my statement. I usually didn't speak so informally and casually. It felt… right though. Everything with Bella felt right.

I picked up the first baseball that the guy handed to me and offered Bella the first pitch. "Oh no, you're on your own on this one buddy!" she said laughing.

"Sure… sure, just leave me without my kiss…" I said jokingly.

Then just before I was going to turn around to throw the first pitch, she kissed me quickly on the cheek. I knew that if I still had blood flowing in my veins, I would have been blushing furiously at our 'public display of affection'. Growing up in the 17th century tends to do things like that to you…

I smiled widely "Thank you." I said softly

She blushed at me and dropped her gaze ever so slightly.

"Well, uh… let's see how well you can throw." I chuckled softly

"All right."

I moved over slightly so I wouldn't hit her when I threw the ball. As expected, I knocked over all of the milk cans easily.

I looked over at Bella smugly and she just looked… shocked. Yeah… if you though _that _was bad, wait until you find out I'm a vampire…

I smiled and shook my head at her as I picked up the next ball and repeated the actions with it and the third ball. I turned to Bella

"So, which one?" I asked her, still on my 'kiss on the cheek' high from earlier. Along with my bet, I was going to reap the rewards.

She looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"What? I'm a decent pitch." I said smugly

"Okay, I'll give you that," she said conceding, "But I think you're an ever _better_ kisser."

She was _flirting_ with me. I did the only thing I really knew how to.

I kissed her. I reveled in the taste of her skin, and how she willingly gave herself to me. I closed my eyes, enjoying this kiss just as much, if not more than our previous ones. The emotion that she poured into the kiss I matched with equal intensity. And just when I was about to sweep my tongue across her lips, a throat cleared. Apparently we had begun to forget about our surroundings, I had completely forgotten about the man that took care of the game. He gave us a look of exasperation and asked what jumbo prize I wanted. I turned and raised an eyebrow at Bella, asking for her opinion silently.

"Uhhh… I guess the purple gorilla." I couldn't help but smile yet again at her. I had smiled more in the past hour and a half more than I had in my entire existence. Bella seemed to bring out the best in me, I smiled when she was around, more up-beat, and overall happier.

The man handed us our prize and I turned to Bella,

"I think that there's a dance with our names on it. I'd like to ask you to dance Bella." I told her.

"I would love that Carlisle." The night truly could not get any better; it was too good to be true as it was. And just as the evening began perfectly, it ended even better with a beautiful goodnight kiss.

I, Carlisle Cullen, love Bella Swan.

**A/N:**

**Sooo… did ya like it? I kinda like stuttering Carlisle; he's cute like that ****I'd like to give a big thanks and round of applause for my awesome reviewers! & I hope you stay tuned; I'm hoping to get another chapter in soon**** ! ****so0o R&R. It inspires me.**


	9. Honesty

**A/N: usual disclaimer**

**I do not own anything. Well, I own this laptop and this take/spin on twilight characters but I don't own twilight... Stephanie Meyer is awesome.**

**So! Did you like it? I hope so. I'm hoping to make this a relatively longish Fanfic- I'd like to take a spin on twilight and other fanfics. Truly though, I don't own anything. I mean it. Other than my laptop, I don't own anything. Mkay well I would have posted but I'm currently under the weather w/ some strain of Bronchitis. Or something. Hope to post again soon! **

**Enjoy**

BPOV

Last night was by far the best night of my life.

Carlisle is by far the best person in the entire world, and I will do anything to keep him as mine. I intend to keep a hold on him for a _long_ time. He was sweet and he seemed so unsure of himself. As the night went on, he grew bolder. I liked both Carlisle's; the smug one that sweeps me off of my feet, along with the cute, shy and quiet one. He amazes me with every move he makes, I'm mesmerized by his actions, like I'm always on the edge of my seat, waiting to hear and see more of him…

_No… I'd like to see __**all**__ of him…_

I needed to stop the perverted thoughts of him. It wasn't healthy.

I woke up this morning, much later than usual. I was usually an up and at em' kinda girl. But nothing is as it usually is with Carlisle. I like spending time with him, I crave it. I feel like it's just the beginning of a vicious narcotics cycle. I don't even want to crash or burn; I never wanted him to leave.

I decided to get out of bed and take a very cold shower, I needed one today. I took a few minutes to prepare myself before I went downstairs. I was going super casual; I mean it was a Sunday so I said sweatpants, right?

I ate some breakfast before I decided to work on the papers for my classes; grades didn't get handed out by themselves you know.

About 3 quarters of the way through with my work my cell phone started ringing.

Who could be calling now? I walked over to grab my cell phone;

_Restricted caller ID_.

What?

"Hello?" I answered warily

"Bella?" A beautiful voice rang out on the other line

"Carlisle?" I asked uncertainly. I knew it was him but I needed him to say it

"Yes… I'm sorry for calling you I know you don't have my number but Alice gave it to me and I was kinda wondering if you had wanted to go back out with me anytime soon and I understand if you didn't want to it's just that I was asking and-" I cut off his rambling. How could he still be nervous? I couldn't doubt how unbelievably cute it was, but I wish he could just ask a question…

"Carlisle, Carlisle! It's okay! And I would _love_ to go out on a date with you."

The other end of the line went silent. Was he all right?

"Carlisle?" I asked uncertainly

"Yes Bella?" He said shakily.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were all right. You didn't respond." I said with a sigh. Maybe he didn't mean it.

"I am much more than _all right._ I assure you. I was more surprised than anything, I couldn't really think of what to say." He paused for a moment "Are you free tonight?" He asked.

Without giving a second thought to the matter I said

"Yes."

"Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to go to see a movie with me or dinner." I liked the idea of sitting in a dark room with Carlisle, back row…

"How 'bout the movie?" I asked excitedly

"Well, what time are you free? I can pick you up… anytime between now and… when ever." He replied

"Now is good!" I said to him

"All right then," he said with a light laugh, "Can I pick you up in say… fifteen minutes?"

"Yes! I really can't wait to see you Carlisle." _All of you…_ really? As I'm talking to him?

"Neither can I, until then _mia cara._" Carlisle said before he hung up the phone.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without breaking anything to start getting dressed and ready; Carlisle would be here in fifteen minutes!

After a few minutes of going through nearly all of the clothes in my closet, I decided and another neat casual outfit. And Carlisle seemed to like deep red on me so I thought _why not?_

A pair of black skinny jeans, black ballet shoes and a burgundy vee-neck later, I was ready to see Carlisle again. I couldn't wait to see him again; it felt like nothing else mattered in the world when I was with him.

With that thought, I heard the doorbell ring. I gasped in surprise, he was right on time. Not many care to make it on time, guys especially. I've learned the hard way what it felt like to be not cared for, rejected or worse. In a mad dash, I ran out of my room. Then I ran down my staircase as fast as I could, perhaps a little too fast.

Everything seemed to pass in slow motion.

I saw myself falling quickly down the entire flight of stairs, ready to make a face plant with the first story of Charlie's house. And as assured as I thought my face would be acquainted with the bottom step, I felt a pair of cold strong arms catch me before I could hit the floor. All of the breath got knocked out of me as I came in contact with _him._ I could recognize him anywhere, his scent his touch, his voice.

What had just happened?

It took me a few slow second to gather my thoughts and look up at my savior. I stared up at a pair of frightened gold eyes in shock. How had he gotten over here so fast? More importantly, how had he gotten _in_ here? His haze quickly went from frightened to horrified.

"Carlisle?" I said his name like a question in my shaky voice.

His mouth opened briefly and closed nearly as quickly.

"What just happened?" I asked quietly

"I uh- well you fell and I caught you." He said ashamedly, turning his gaze away from me. He began to stare at the floor. Slowly, brought his arms away from me as I looked at him questioningly. I had no doubt in my mind that Carlisle had somehow managed to get in, with the door locked.

I looked over at the front door to see it not only open, but also swaying on only two of the three hinges.

"How-" I began but was quickly cut off by Carlisle putting his lips on mine. I could get lost in this man so easily. What was my name again?

He pulled away and I saw nothing but happiness in his eyes.

He had saved me. I wanted him to save me over and over again, as long as he would kiss me like that.

I couldn't pull my gaze away from him, his eyes held me to his face. And I was completely powerless against him.

He smiled at me, but I could see the change in his eyes. Shame. Why was he ashamed?

Did he regret saving me? Of course not. I had to stop second-guessing him; he was too perfect in every way. I know I hadn't imagined anything; I had to ask him though.

"Carlisle?" He grimaced when I said his name questioningly

"Would you like to tell me how my door has been mauled be you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

His head snapped up and looked at the destruction zone.

He frowned.

"Oh." I held in a small sigh. 'Oh' was all he could say? Not Oh yeah, I've been bitten by a radioactive spider or kryptonite can kill me…

When was the game going to end?

"Bella, would you like to go to my house tonight? We can go to the movies afterward if you'd like…" Carlisle asked uncertainly

"Sure." Was all I could seem to muster.

"Bella, if you don't want to go, I won't force you." he said quietly

It didn't take me anytime to answer him, I knew where I_ wanted_ to be, and it's wherever he is.

"Yes." I said, almost defiantly.

He led me out the door and shut it his best ability.

"I'll replace that." He said quietly.

I couldn't hold in the sigh this time, I just wish he had told me. Grant it, when _would_ he have told me?

I shook my head slightly

"Carlisle, it's not your fault. Whatever you are or what happened, I know that I can tell you it's _not_ your fault." I said to him, emphasizing the not.

He looked at me with a dumbstruck look on his face "What?" he asked shocked

"It's obvious you're not… normal," I paused slightly, attempting to gather my thoughts, "and that's okay. Because… I think I… might" I took in a deep breath, "Love you."

Carlisle on the other hand looked like he might pass out.

"Bella, I just ran through your door at blinding speeds, that doesn't _frighten _you at all?" He asked in shock

"Well, it is unnerving, but I think it's more important that you admitted that to me." I said honestly. He didn't move, he just kept the same confused, slightly awed and horrified expression on his face. Could it really be _that_ bad? No. I don't think I would care if he told me he was a werewolf or batman, I didn't care. I truly think I love him, thought it did hurt more than I care to admit for him not to say that he loved me too. I couldn't blame everything on him though, I _did_ tell him at a slightly awkward time.

He led me silently to his car and we drove off to see his house.

CPOV

I had to see her again, even though I had just seen her last night, I had to see her. I haven't known her for long but it feels like this entire time, everything has been unavoidable.

I parked my car out side of her driveway and walked up the pathway. I rang the doorbell to her home and waited for it to be answered.

After a second or two, I heard her feet running on the second floor, and a whoosh of air told me that the worst had begun to happen.

I didn't think. I reacted, to protect my mate, my love.

I didn't bother opening the front door, instead, I _ran through it._

It was immature, stupid, foolish and completely uncalled for, but I was not in the mindset to really give a damn. I saw Bella sailing through the air as she came closer to the ground. _ Oh god, this can't be happening…_

I caught her with both arms wrapping around her before she could hit the ground. I looked at her lovingly as I realized I had saved her. God knows what could have happened had she gone through with falling down the stairs.

Then, she turned her head to look up at me slowly, and that's when I realized how stupid I had been. How could I have been so careless? I was shocked by my own actions, how did I screw up so badly _this_ time?

I saw her eyes and I got lost again. I couldn't help it; I was still relieved that she was all right. It would have killed me had she gotten hurt.

She had to find out one-way or another; right? One-way is as good as another…

"Carlisle?" She said my name like it was a question, I couldn't hold back the slight grimace when she said my name like that

I opened and closed my mouth, what could I say right now that would make things any better?

"What just happened?" She asked quietly

I sighed softly, too quietly for her ears to hear me.

"I uh- well you fell and I caught you." I answered honestly. I could see the bewilderment in her eyes after I answered her. She looked over at the door that was completely unusable at the moment.

"How-" she began, but I didn't let her finish.

I could see her about to ask a question and I let myself kiss her. I had to; the pain from being away from her for so long was like pure agony, along with the fact that she was all right now. I felt much better as soon as my lips touched hers; I was comfortable, more at ease. I was _home_.

_Home is where the heart is…_

I would give Bella my heart. I already had, she didn't know it yet, but I knew that this was the woman I had been waiting for my entire existence.

I love her.

I pulled away slowly; kissing her seemed to make my day lately.

I was remorseful for my previous actions as of today. Not only was she now being cut off by my slightly persuasive kissing, she was subject to my way of life, or no life at all.

"Carlisle?" She said my name that way again. _Here we go…_

"Would you like to tell me how my door has been mauled be you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. _Damn._

His head snapped up to look at her. I frowned slightly at both her at the destruction zone. Both were my fault.

"Oh." Was all I could say._ Wow… A vampire that can't talk; that's a new one!_ I could see the confusion in her eyes. _Oh Bella…_

When was this game going to end?

"Bella, would you like to go to my house tonight? We can go to the movies afterward if you'd like…" I asked uncertainly. There was a very good chance that I had frightened her by this point.

"Sure." She said._ Great, that's just frigging great. Now you've not only scared her, but you're forcing her to go to your house? What kind of sick monster are you?_

Shut up.

I had to stop the internal monologue; one day, I am just going to start saying it out loud and I'll be sent away…

"Bella, if you don't want to go, I won't force you." I said quietly, secretly hoping that she would still say yes. Any _normal_ person would be running and screaming if they found out what I am…

"Yes." She said defiantly. _Okay, well that settles that…_

I led her out the door and attempted to shut it to my best ability. Damn. She'd need a new door after my shockingly graceful and lovely entrance.

"I'll replace that." I said quietly.

She sighed audibly, apparently I couldn't do _anything_ right tonight.

She shook her head slightly at my statement.

"Carlisle, it's not your fault. Whatever you are or what happened, I know that I can tell you it's _not_ your fault," she said to me, emphasizing the not.

_What?_

I looked at her with a dumbstruck look on his face "What?" I asked shocked, and completely caught off guard. _How can she say something like that and__** not**__ be surprised?_

"It's obvious you're not… normal," she said, pausing slightly, "and that's okay. Because… I think I… might," she took in a deep breath before you spoke, "Love you."

Had I been human still, I would have already passed out.

My eye were opened more than I ever had my entire life, my eyebrows raised, nearly stretching the skin over my forehead.

"Bella, I just ran through your door at blinding speeds, that doesn't _frighten _you at all?" I asked bewilderedly. This woman was the most different of humans that I had ever met; her heart wasn't even racing, she was genuine and sincere.

"Well, it is unnerving, but I think it's more important that you admitted that to me." she said honestly. I didn't move.

I couldn't move.

I was confused, awed and slightly shocked at the same time. What was this girl?

I walked over to the car with Bella following and showed her to the inside yet again. I try to be quite the gentleman when I can. The drive was silent as I drove us to my house.

As we approached the long driveway to my home, I could hear the excitement radiating from my house, along with… _resent? _

Rosalie.

I sighed quietly enough so Bella didn't have to hear prior to the… _brigade_.

Lovely...

"This is my home Bella." I said as we approached the three-story house.

She watched in silent awe of my home, Esme had always liked fixing things up. Had I never seen my house before, I would have stood there with my mouth open. Only an architectural genius would be able to create this, or in our case, a vampire with a sense of style.

Make that _two_ vampires with a sense of style. I mean, how could _anyone_ forget Alice, I'm sure that Bella hasn't.

"Wow." She said quietly. I chuckled lightly at that.

"Yeah… Esme and Alice are an unstoppable force." I said lightly, trying to ease some of the tension in the car.

She looked at me with confusion plain in her eyes; I could see that she was uncertain still of the res of my family.

"C'mon Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my family." I said as I got out of the car and jogged to the other side to get the door for Bella

She smiled softly at me, clearly not used to the affection and treatment.

_That will all change soon my Bella…_

It didn't even bother me anymore to think of her as 'mine' or my beloved, I knew how I felt and I had no way of denying anything, she was too good for me. And I wanted every bit of it I could get.

She smiled at me and I felt all of the ease come back to me, washing away all of the pain and worry I had. This woman held powers over me… It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

I kept hearing the conversation inside of my house, unbeknownst to my Bella

"_Oh god look at their pervy smiles, I swear, if they start fucking here, I'll-" Rosalie's rant was cut off by Alice's whisper-yell._

"_WHAT THE HELL ROSE?" Alice whisper-yelled at Rosalie, shooting daggers at her_

_Edward, calm things down, I'm coming in with Bella!_ I thought extra loudly to Edward I heard a "Yes" in response so I hoped that everything would be taken care of once I got inside with Bella.

We walked up the stairs slowly, hand in hand as I began to reach into my pocket for my keys to unlock the door.

We reached the front porch and I made quick, but very un-characteristically loud work of the door. They would be good or they would be in trouble.

I opened the door to find my six family members smiling at looking at us, each from different points of the room. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the loveseat together, Jasper was standing by the staircase with Alice smiling brightly at us next to him, whilst Edward and Esme **(TOO LATE THEY'RE ALREADY TOGETHER. AND HAPPY IN THIS AU…)** we sitting on the bench of the grand piano next to each other. Edward and Alice both shot me apologetic glances, along with Esme a moment later.

"Everyone, this is Bella," I paused slightly as I thought out what to say. I decided on what was simplest, "Bella, this is… everyone, my family."

She blushed and smiled softly at meeting everyone all at once. "Hi everyone." She said quietly. I knew that everyone in the room heard her loud and clearly.

Emmet was the boldest of them so he decided to greet Bella first.

"Uh, I'm not sure what to call you Miss Swan… or Bella or something." He said obviously unsure of himself. I'd never seen a vampire so self conscious before… Huh.

"Please, just call me Bella, and that goes for all of you." Bella said softly, not demanding or pleading, just, requesting.

She was so sweet, so kind. I knew that I would be lost forever without her.

Esme, Alice, Edward and even Jasper said hello to Bella, greeting her warmly. Rosalie, seeing all of the attention felt the need to make herself… noticeable.

"I don't get why the fuck she's so god-damned special Carlisle, I mean anyone with eyes can see she's a whore." I heard a sharp intake of air come from Esme; Esme had always seen Rosalie as a sister, and Esme was prepared to see Bella as a sister as well. Seven pairs of golden eyes glared at Rosalie.

Instinctively, I bared my teeth at Rosalie and hissed quietly. I tried my best to make sure that Bella wasn't aware of my animalistic actions, I didn't want her scared… but more importantly, Rosalie had just insulted my mate.

"Rose!" Esme said loudly, obviously shocked at her statement.

And that did _NOT _sit well with me.

"_What the hell Rose?" I heard Jasper whisper at vampire-speed, obviously feeling the anger from the rest of the room_

"_Rose, what the fuck are you thinking trying to anger Carlisle like that? He has control but only so much! And about his mate? Really Rose? " Edward whispered at vampire speed_

I turned to look at Bella and tried tuning out their conversation, as I wanted to speak to Bella.

"Bella, Rosalie is just a little… Jealous." I had to make sure I chose my words carefully, she still didn't know yet. She looked more ashamed than anything else, like someone had called her out on a lie. And then I saw it flicker across her face, pain.

"No, no… she's right. I am a whore." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at her statement. I didn't know if the last part was meant for me to hear or not, but it still tore me up on the inside to see her in such emotional pain, and to call herself such a word? Never.

"Bella, don't listen to her, she's just being Rosalie." I said a soothingly as possible and I saw her calm slightly but not much. I hugged her close to me; I never wanted to see her in any kind of pain.

"Bella, it doesn't matter to me, what has happened in the past, I only care about our future." I whispered to her honestly.

I felt her relax considerably under my touch and was glad to be able to soothe her. I began to rub soothing circles on her back in my efforts to calm her down, I wished that she would be calm for my sake if not her own.

_Edward, tell Rose I'm going to kill her. Slowly, and painfully… Slowly and painfully…_

I told Edward in my head. I chanced a glance in Edward's direction to see him holding back a laugh. I didn't see what was so amusing about what I thought.

I sighed at we leaned away slightly from our embrace. I kissed her on her fore head; she was my only means of comfort at the moment. I looked over at Rosalie and thought of the term shot daggers out of my eyes… Would a vampire be injured?

Let's test it out…

Edward faked a cough to cover up his laugh at my thoughts. I didn't find them funny honestly; I'm glad someone got some amusement out of Bella's pain and mine.

I pulled away slowly from Bella and looked in to her eyes. I could see straight into her soul with those eyes, and I loved what I saw. I smiled as I told her

"I love you." She smiled back sweetly

"I love you too." She said to me, making my heart swell with joy that had not been there mere seconds ago. What powers she held over me…

I kept one arm wrapped around her waist; I wasn't letting go off her, for I knew that if I did, nothing would stop me as I tried to get to Rose for that stupid comment of hers.

Now was as good as time as any right?

I looked over at Alice for a confirmation and she swiftly nodded seeing my course of action. I hoped she took the news well; this wasn't usually an easy thing to tell someone…

I took in a deep breath at I turned to Bella

"C'mon Bella, lets' sit down for awhile. Would you like me to get you something?" I asked her

"No thank you, I'm good. I ate not too long before we left my house." With that statement, Bella sent me a weird look.

Uh-oh. So I guess it was _time_.

"All right… well lets' all sit down then shall we?" I asked almost shakily

C'mon Carlisle, it's not _that_ bad… right? Too late to turn back now…

Everyone sat down silently, knowing what was to come.

"Bella." I started off slowly, gathering my thoughts. "You've met my family and I." I stated simply

I heard a small groan from Emmet, knowing this would take a very long time to discuss.

She eyed me warily, knowing I was starting off very simple.

"Yes." She said in a slightly clipped tone.

I sighed softly "Well Bella, we're… different from most families, wouldn't you say?" I asked as I looked up at her again.

Confusion and understanding were shown across her face. Was it possible to be confused yet understand at the same time? I guess so now.

She nodded to show her understanding.

"Well, can you… tell me what you know?" I asked softly, not wanting to scare her off just yet, I wasn't ready for that.

_Edward! Help me! _I called out to Edward using my mind

I could see clearly in my peripheral vision that he was not about to step up and help me.

"Well," Bell said as she thought quietly, "I know that you're skin is Ice cold, you've got gold eyes, you're all beautiful," she blushed softly after saying that, "and you're very fast and strong." She said.

I heard a chorus of gasps from the room. Oops. Forgot to tell them about the incident…

I nodded slowly and looked in her eyes again.

"Bella, is there anything _else_ different about us?" I asked warily

She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she answered.

"No, not really." She said somewhat uncertainly. "I thought that the whole thing I said earlier about being fast, strong, and ice sold was enough."

I slowly reached out for Bella's hand, not wanting to scare her and placed it against my chest.

"Do you feel that Bella?" I asked softly. She looked up, her eyes wide with curiosity

"How?" was all she asked all of us.

"Bella. We're not human." I said flatly

She looked up at me. "All right…" she said slowly. "Does Kryptonite hurt you?" she asked seriously.

I fought back a laugh at her statement. Not very creative, but interesting…

"Bella, not everyone can be the superhero of the story." I said softly **(A/N: CARLISLE WILL ALWAYS BE MY SUPERHERO!)**

The confusion was evident in her eyes. I didn't have to be Jasper to figure out her emotions when they were shown plainly across her face.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath before beginning.

"Bella, my family and I are vampires." I said plainly.

She didn't even seem phased by my rather shocking statement. Did she go into shock? No, she was in control of her body. He she heard me?

Rather than giving an answer, she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Thank you." She said softly to me

I wrapped my arms around her slowly, not sure if a delayed reaction was coming.

She unwrapped her arms from me as I from her.

"So… vampires, really?" Her tone slightly sarcastic, but she was obviously serious.

I nodded in my consent, as did the other seven in the room. Truth be told, I had nearly forgotten about the rest of my family during the conversation.

"So, are you gonna like I dunno go kill someone now or what?" She asked us. I stared at her in shock. _What?_

I should have expected her to believe we drank from people.

"Bella, it's nothing like that!" I assured her quickly as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Her expression turned from confusion to horrified in a split second. "You're… You're not going to eat… m-me? Right?" She asked quickly and shakily.

"No! No! No!" I nearly shouted, "Bella, we _don't _er… drink from people… we _hunt_ from animals." She relaxed considerably at my confession

"Oh. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, it's just I assumed… yeah…" she trailed off slowly

"It's alright Bella, I guess most people would think that… And we don't sleep in coffins either." I said. Her eyebrows rose at my statement

"What do you mean? Where do you sleep?"

"Bella, we don't sleep at all." I told her.

"Oh. Well alright, that's… rather interesting." She said while looking around the room, clearly uncomfortable. I was about to speak before her eyes settled on me.

"You know I don't care, right?" She said strongly, determined.

_What?_ My eyes nearly bulged out of my head at her statement. She was so serious… most would have been running for the hills at this point.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean I appreciate it but, can _you_ handle it?" I asked bewildered

She never ceased to amaze me. She shrugged and it seemed that she fit in perfectly here. I never wanted her anywhere else than with me. Always.

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smiled back.

"So, is that offer for the movies still stand?" she asked

I scoffed internally. If it was for her, _of course._

"For you? Anything my dear." I leaned in slowly as I went to kiss her, but gave her the option to back out. I can tell you, I was surprised to have her lean forward and kiss me full on the lips. I was beyond over-joyed. This was perhaps one of the best days of my life.

**A/N: BELLA IS FRIGGING CLUMSY. Ha ha.**

**Next up: movie date? I think it would be interesting **

**I'm smiling. She took the news well… a little **_**too**_** well perhaps? Nah… it would be boring if she ran and screamed. Than I'd make it dark themed & have Carlisle get her… **

**Soo… I'm metaphorically hiding behind Rosalie; she's on my side now ****;D**

**So please, PLEASE! REVIEW! Feedback is EXTREMELY helpful **

**(Just saying…) so R&R if you think I should continue, they make me work faster. Your comments inspire me **

***Hint hint. **

**3 Carlisleisgodlove1985**


	10. Movie Date

**A/N: usual disclaimer**

**I do not own anything. Well, I own this laptop and this take/spin on twilight characters but I don't own twilight... Stephanie Meyer is awesome.**

**So! Did you like it? I hope so. I'm hoping to make this a relatively longish Fanfic- I'd like to take a spin on twilight and other fanfics. Truly though, I don't own anything. I mean it. Other than my laptop, I don't own anything. Mkay well I would have posted but I'm currently under the weather w/ some strain of Bronchitis. Or something. Hope to post again soon! **** So how was the last ch? Hope you enjoyed :D**

"**Movie Date"**

BPOV

I walked with Carlisle over to his car at a "human pace" (what Emmet calls "snail speed").

Before I could open the car door's handle, he opened it for me and held it. I blushed and smiled at him.

"You're so… chivalrous. It's just… different." I smiled brightly and he returned it with full force.

"If I were to be honest, I just like being close to you..." He whispered while he bit his lip and glanced away.

"Whatever the reason, I absolutely love it." I encouraged which earned me one of his panty-dropping smiles. He closed the door at that point and was at the other side before I could count to 1.

It was going to take quite some time before I got used to the vampire speed. I had asked Carlisle and his family different questions about vampires, but I still had _lots_ more to ask Carlisle when we had more time.

He started the car and pulled out of the space as we sat in silence. The silence wasn't awkward, it was just… content. I was happy and so was he. I was happy that he had confided in me, I knew that I wasn't just infatuated with Carlisle, I was feeling an indescribable pull towards him, the wanting to be closer at all times. I couldn't tell you what it was, but it was strong, and stronger than just lust.

And I loved every minute of it.

And I honestly didn't care that he was a vampire; it would take some getting used to, but I wasn't freaked out or scared. I felt safe, and happy. Maybe I don't have any self-preservation, but I really couldn't bring myself to care less about that. I was too happy spending time with Carlisle.

As I was pulled from my thoughts by a certain vampire's hand gently touching mine, I couldn't help but smile. I really had wanted to hold his hand. I grasped his hand tightly and I looked over at him, feeling completely breathless at this,

_Love._

I sighed contently as I rested my head back into the soft leather seat. I had to admit, Carlisle had a _nice_ car.

I began to drift off into old memories. Most were not as fondly remembered as others. I highly doubted that Carlisle would be as cruel and… _sadistic_ as James.

_Memory flashback/ Narration:_

_James and I had grown up together in a small town about an hour north of NYC. Renee didn't know what she had wanted in life and was too ditzy to land a good job, she never really understood much of anything too complicated (that's why Phil and Renee get along so well). I ended up at Jimmy's house basically 4 nights out of the week. We grew together, closer as we got older, and he was my first nearly for everything. He was my best friend, my boyfriend and my first love. He kissed me one night and told me he loved me. I thought I love him too, being fifteen and completely stupid. We had a steady relationship until we were out of high school. We even went to the same college, and that's where things went spiraling downhill. Once we got an apartment near our college, he started making me do everything, and I do mean everything. If he needed his homework done, I did it. If the whole place needed to be clean, I did it. If he needed to get off, I did it. He got verbally abusive and started calling me a 'whore' and whatnot. Then I left when he began to be physically abusive. I couldn't take it anymore, and I was just lucky that it started at a time when I could transfer colleges, have a better life. I always got the better grades, so I got a better scholarship. And I left. I changed my number and had it left out of the telephone book; I had kept getting call from him, begging, pleading, drunk, asking me to come back to him._

_It was the only good decision I've made my entire life; other than moving to Forks, Washington._

I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings until we were well into Port Angeles, and by then I was almost shocked by how quickly we gotten there. It seemed that only 10 minutes ago we were at Carlisle's house.

I shrugged it off, why did matter anyway? Maybe Carlisle just liked to go fast… I mean he is a _vampire_ after all… I nearly giggled at the thought. How _did_ I get so lucky?

We pulled up to the movie theater and before Carlisle could stop the car fully, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He tasted good…

He smiled back at me and I knew how he felt.

"I love you." He murmured into my ear. His proximity to me sent tingles down my spine. Had it ever felt like this before? No, it hadn't, but I had to say, I liked it.

"I love you too." I sighed happily at how I felt. Everything about this seemed right. I don't care that we're moving fast, I still enjoyed it.

He got out of the car and appeared at my door before his closed. I sighed.

"I don't know if I'll get used to that. Ever." I said with a grin.

He looked downcast; "I could stop if I'm frightening you, it's just easy to be myself around you. I'm sorr-"

I cut him off by placing my finger to his lips. He looked surprised at me for doing that.

"Don't be afraid, I love you for who _you_ are. Be yourself, I like it." I said with a smile

He smiled back just as much and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Not two kisses were exactly the same from him, and I had a feeling that even years from today, I'd get blown away every time he kissed me. He pulled away from me, his irises had visibly darkened. His eyes were usually a bright golden when I saw him, yet here he was, not seconds after I last saw his eyes. Now, they bordered on a dark gold, even black. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing for a brief moment. When he reopened his eyes, they were his regular, bright gold again. I blinked at him.

"Carlisle, how'd you do that with your eyes?" I asked confused

He nuzzled his face into my neck softly, and I liked it there. We fit like interlocking pieces this way. _There are other ways to fit like that…_ I don't even bother berating myself for perverse thoughts. He _is_ my… vampire after all.

"My dear, I am not always hungry for blood." He said mysteriously. It took me a long second before I understood his implications with the statement. Oh. I blushed and smiled at the thought. It seemed I was not the only one craving physical contact…

I ran my fingers through his hair, dragging my nails lightly across his skull. Alice had explained to me that their skin was harder than rock, resulting in why they could not hurt themselves easily.

I felt his chest rumbling slightly under my touch, almost a vibrating sound. He was… _purring._

I raised an eyebrow; I did not expect that kind of reaction… Well, just learning how he reacts to my touch. The funny thing? The noise kind of turned me on. But now I just _had_ to ask.

"Carlisle?" I said his name to get his attention. He pulled his head up from my neck with wide, almost child-like eyes.

"Yes?" He asked softly

"Were you purring?" I asked softly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I just had to know.

"Um…" He said as he bit his lip and turned his eyes away, "Sort of." He conceded quietly.

I ran my fingers through his hair again and saw him close his eyes and smile slightly.

"It's alright, I just… didn't really expect it. I like it." I said honestly, I really did like hearing him like this… it was really cute seeing him under my control. I smirked slightly at the thought. I didn't even bother telling myself how improper the thoughts were, I was too happy.

I brought both of my arms and wrapped them around his neck and hugged him amorously. I couldn't help but notice how right all of this felt, we weren't hopelessly in love, we were happily. Okay, maybe just a _little_ hopeless…

We were perfect for each other, and I couldn't help but feel comfortable and safe with Carlisle here. I was happy.

"C'mon now, it's best that we go inside and try to catch a movie." Carlisle said into my ear, pulling me away from my thoughts and him.

I had smiled so much in the past hour it felt like I was going to get a cramp from smiling, but I didn't care.

We walked in to the theater in hope for a nice movie at our time.

"What would you like to see?" Carlisle asked me

"Hmmm… well, I don't want to pick something you're not interested in, so tell me what you don't like." I said thoughtfully

"Alright, I'm not a big fan of action movies." He conceded

I looked at him dumbfounded. Wasn't it a general rule that all guys love action movies?

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, they never held my interest. I love a good story that's done well." He said honestly. We were more alike than I thought. My eyes nearly rolled out of my head from me staring at him. I couldn't keep my eyes off, his was almost _too_ perfect. I still could not fathom how he could like me; I'm plain and boring. And Rosalie was right, I am a whore. Carlisle wouldn't let me explain yet, but I'll get it out eventually. I want to be rid of my demons around Carlisle, I feel like this isn't just a hook-up, this is more.

"Hmmm… well what about that movie Eclipse?" **(NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENTED! HEY IT'S A VAMPY MOVIE!)** I suggested.

Carlisle looked at it

"Alright, why not! What's it about anyway?" He asked

"Well, from what I read about it, it's about a girl that falls in love with a vampire and he loves her back. She's really clumsy too. And her name just_ might_ be Isabella." He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Really? How ironic…" He said with a slight chuckle

"Hey, in my defense, _I_ didn't know until now. Or an hour ago. Or something like that." I huffed jokingly.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He whispered in my ear

I blushed profusely; public affection was not something I was completely used to yet, but I was more than welcome to it…

"C'mon, let's go see the movie, before I faint from the blood rushing to my head from blushing so often." I said with a light laugh

Carlisle laughed right along with me but agreed. I was intoxicated by his laughter, it sounded so… musical and enthralling. It was melodic and smooth, as if his voice was wrapped in silk, never sounding off key. He was truly something.

We walked over to the concession stand after Carlisle bought the tickets for us.

"See something that you'd like?" The girl behind the concession stand asked. I saw right through her double meaning, and I didn't like it one bit. I felt pangs of jealousy rip through me. Did she not _see_ me here standing next to him? I mean for god sakes! He had his arm wrapped around my waist!

Carlisle looked down at me eyes questioning.

"Hmm… a small popcorn please? And a soda?" I figured if I was going to be the only person eating, why not make the best of it?

"Anything else?" the girl asked Carlisle.

Carlisle seemed completely oblivious to her romantic advances. I wondered if all of the girls that hit on Carlisle got turned down like that. I felt kind of bad for them, but I mean, I'm right with him!

"No, that will be all." I said sternly. Maybe it wasn't my place, but I had to hold on to what's mine. _Mine._ Yes…

We walked into the theater that would be showing Eclipse. Apparently, it had been out for awhile, but I hadn't heard of it with working and moving and Renee… Life… Carlisle…

We sat all the way in the back of the theater, to be away from the rest of the people that were going to view the showing. We sat next to each other and held hands as the movie began.

About halfway through the movie, I thought of an idea. I liked the movie, but truth be told, real life was better than it.

"Carlisle." I whispered, knowing he would hear me

"Yes?" He replied

"Want some popcorn?" I asked as I looked over at his face. It was halfway between a disgusted grimace and a smile. I couldn't hold in the laugh; he seriously looked like he needed a muscle relaxant. It was very funny.

"Not particularly Bella. I don't like popcorn." He said as he smirked

"Oh alright then." I said coolly, trying my best to be nonchalant about the whole thing. I asked Alice if vampires could eat regular food. She retorted with the question;

"_Can you eat dirt?"_

"_Yes…" I replied slowly_

"_Well that's kinda what it's like for us to eat food." She said._

Had someone offered me dirt; I doubt I would eat it either.

"Would _you_ like some popcorn?" Carlisle offered.

"Yes." I answered, still slightly lost in thought.

The next moment, I saw Carlisle picking up a piece of popcorn and bringing it slowly to my lips. It reached my mouth and I opened it just enough for to popcorn to fit, and as I closed my mouth, I accidently touched my lips around the end of Carlisle's finger.

Even in the darkness of the movie theater, I saw his eyes go pitch black. He pulled his finger away slowly and moved it to my cheek, caressing it softly. I closed my eyes softly and I felt his lips on mine not seconds later. I was entirely turned on from earlier and Carlisle was just… _hot_.

I had to say, when I saw his eyes darken, I had to admit that I found him extremely sexy. It was very fitting to his personality. I can't imagine him as being dangerous, but when he was closest was when his eyes darkened.

I felt my hand involuntarily move up to thread my fingers through his hair. I hear him make a noise half way between a moan and a purr. It was _very_ sexy.

I felt his other hand make its way up my arm slowly and to my back, rubbing soothing circles, going lower and lower. I swiped my tongue across his lip and we entered a fiery passionate dance with our tongues. If there was one thing he could do, it was kiss!

I broke away for air, but Carlisle just continued from the corner of my mouth and to my jaw.

By this time, neither of us were paying attention to the movie, or the fact that the credits were beginning to roll down the screen.

I moved my lips back to his and I moved my hands on to his back as I dragged my nails down slowly, dragging a slow moan out of him.

_Hmmm… manicured nails= good thing!_

I had to break away from the kiss and Carlisle did too. We were both panting, even though he had no use for the air. I got up slowly at met him as I reached up on my toes and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

"I think it's time to go." I said quietly

"Yes. Definitely… We should go…" Carlisle said slowly, gathering his thoughts

As we walked out of the movie theater, I couldn't help but think back to how Carlisle looked in the movies theater… he always manages to look sexy, no matter what.

I was having a _very_ good day indeed.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say

"Yes?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

I smiled "Yes, I'm more than okay, just think of how you looked earlier in the movie theater." I said as I learned on to him

"Oh really? How did I look?" He asked with raised eyebrows

"Well… I thought you looked sexy." I admitted quietly.

Carlisle lowered his mouth to my ear

"I think you look sexy _all_ the time Miss Swan." He whispered, his voice dropping an octave than it was a moment ago.

I felt all of the blood rush to my face as I blushed. I hear Carlisle inhale next to me, quietly.

"Do you know how good you smell? Like freesia and roses… So tempting." I shivered when he whispered in my ear, not from being cold, just from his presence entirely. Only he can make me this way…

CPOV

I guess our meeting with my family could have gone better. I swear, Rose better think before she speaks.

Had Bella not been there, Rosalie would probably be missing a limb.

Or two.

I couldn't get over how she thought she could just say things like that and get away with it. If she wants to live with our family, and she's got to learn some respect.

I was terribly excited to go to the movies with Bella, I hoped that we could see a good movie; I haven't gone to see a moving picture since…

Charlie Chaplin…

Huh. Decades do go by fast.

As I parked the car at the theater, Bella kissed me on the cheek. Had I still been human, I would have been blushing bright red. Back in my time, that _was_ stealing a kiss.

Now… it was just… _nice_.

"I love you." I told her honestly. I love her with all my heart.

"I love you too." She replied.

I got out of the car and went at my usual speed and I felt her heart stutter. Uh-oh. She's so easy to be comfortable around; I forget that she's only human. She sighed.

"I don't know if I'll get used to that. Ever." she said with a grin.

I looked downcast; "I could stop if I'm frightening you, it's just easy to be myself around you. I'm sorr-"

I was cut off by Bella placing her fingers to my lips. I was surprised, wasn't she supposed to be scared, running away?

"Don't be afraid, I love you for who _you_ are. Be yourself, I like it." She said with a smile

I smiled back brightly at the thought of her truly accepting me for what I am. I couldn't help it as I pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Every kiss we shared was a new experience. I felt my eyes darkening involuntarily, I was slipping. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing for a brief moment. When I opened them, I knew they were back to normal, er as normal as I'll ever be. She blinked at him.

"Carlisle, how'd you do that with your eyes?" I asked confused

I nuzzled my face into her neck softly, and I liked it there. Her scent was much stronger, and I felt comfortable, and safe. We fit like interlocking pieces this way. _There are other ways to fit like that…_ I don't even bother berating myself for perverse thoughts anymore… I know that with her around, I won't be able to stop them.

"My dear, I am not always hungry for blood." I said mysteriously, my voice dropping an octave. She blushed brightly and smiled at me. It seemed I was not the only one craving physical contact…

She ran her fingers through my hair, dragging her nails lightly across my skull. It felt like nothing else, comfortable, soothing, and… slightly erotic. I felt the vibrating start in my chest but paid no attention to it_._

"Carlisle?" She called my name to get my attention. I pulled my head up from her neck with wide eyes.

"Yes?" I said softly. Uh-oh, had I scared her this time?

"Were you purring?" she asked softly, sounding slightly surprised.

"Um…" I said, biting my lip and I turned my eyes away, "Sort of." I conceded quietly. After I said that, she ran her fingers through my hair again. I felt myself closing my eyes and leaning slightly into her touch absentmindedly, it felt… right.

"It's alright, I just… didn't really expect it. I like it." She said.

_Good thing too, you'll her that A LOT more often it you keep running your fingers through my hair like that…_

She suddenly brought both of her arms and wrapped them around my neck and hugged me amorously.

I couldn't help but notice how right all of this felt, we weren't hopelessly in love, we were happily. Okay, maybe just a _little_ hopeless…

I was genuinely happy. I felt like smiling for no reason, just to smile. After many years of being depressed and just so… _alone._

"C'mon now, it's best that we go inside and try to catch a movie." I said into her ear.

I had smiled so much in the past hour it felt like I was going to get a cramp from smiling, but I didn't care.

Could vampires even get a muscle cramp? I guess I'll find out.

We walked in to the theater in hope for a nice movie at our time.

"What would you like to see?" I asked Bella

"Hmmm… well, I don't want to pick something you're not interested in, so tell me what you don't like." she said thoughtfully

"Alright, I'm not a big fan of action movies." I conceded

She looked at me dumbfounded. I snickered internally, it was childish but… action movies just didn't appeal. It always looked so fake, even with the CGI effects and all, and I just like a good story.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, they never held my interest. I love a good story that's done well." I said honestly.

"Hmmm… well what about that movie Eclipse?" **(NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENTED! HEY IT'S A VAMPY MOVIE!)** She suggested with a slight shrug.

I looked at it

"Alright, why not! What's it about anyway?" I asked

"Well, from what I read about it, it's about a girl that falls in love with a vampire and he loves her back. She's really clumsy too. And her name just_ might_ be Isabella." I stared at me with wide eyes.

Isabella?

Clumsy?

Vampires?

What?

"Really? How ironic…" I said with a slight chuckle

"Hey, in my defense, _I_ didn't know until now. Or an hour ago. Or something like that." She huffed jokingly. She looked so adorable when she did that; I just had to tell her.

"You're adorable, you know that?" I whispered in her ear

She blushed at me and I reveled in the scent.

_Mmm… smells delicious…_

"C'mon, let's go see the movie, before I faint from the blood rushing to my head from blushing so often." She said with a light laugh

I couldn't help but laugh right along with her and agree.

We walked to the concession stand after I bought the tickets.

"See something that you'd like?" The girl behind the concession stand asked. I saw right through her double meaning, and I didn't like it one bit. I didn't care to pay attention to her; here, the most beautiful girl in the world is under my arm. Why on earth would I think twice about this?

I looked down at Bella eyes questioning.

"Hmm… a small popcorn please? And a soda?" I she said.

"Anything else?" the girl asked, looking directly at me didn't she see I already had a date? What was with single women these days going after unavailable men?

"No, that will be all." She said sternly. I wondered if she felt jealous, she should never have to feel that way;

I wouldn't give her up for the world.

We walked into the theater that would be showing Eclipse, holding hands the whole way. I couldn't help but love the way her hand felt in mine. Everything here felt so right, I couldn't deny how the happiness radiated through my body. I would do anything to get her to accept my love for the rest of eternity. I was pulled from my fantasies of the future when the lights began to dim, signaling the movie's start.

Apparently, Eclipse had been out for a while, but I hadn't heard of it with work, my family, life, Bella… Bella…

We sat all the way in the back of the theater, to be away from the rest of the people that were going to view the showing. We sat next to each other and held hands as the movie began.

The premise of the movie was a teenage chick-flick. I knew that I would never hear the end of it from Edward, Jasper and Emmet would never let me hear the end of this if the found out.

I had to say, it wasn't half bad. The doctor of the town was believable and I liked him. He was caring, compassionate and lived for what he believed in. In this case, he was married to a woman named Esme...

_Huh. Odd coincidence with Edward and Esme and Emmet and Rosalie and Bella… weird._

About halfway through the movie, Bella whispered to me.

"Carlisle." she whispered to me

"Yes?" I replied

"Want some popcorn?" She asked seriously as she looked over at my face. I could tell it must not have been pretty by the way she was holding a laugh. She gave up on trying to hold it in. It was a good thing the theater was empty; people would have thought we were mentally insane. I'm pretty sure the romantic scene was playing currently.

"Not particularly Bella. I don't like popcorn." I said with a small smirk.

"Oh alright then." She said coolly.

"Would _you_ like some popcorn?" I offered Bella; I mean she _had_ offered me...

"Yes." She answered.

I picked up a piece of popcorn and slowly brought it to her mouth, not wanting to scare her with my speed. I brought it to her mouth and maybe a little _too_ closely, but who was I to care? I tried placing it just in her mouth, but was too er… lost in my lust-filled mind to notice until her lips touched the ends of my fingers. It was completely innocent, but I couldn't help but let the thoughts fill my mind from that one little touch. I felt my eyes go pitch black.

Not thinking or really caring to think, I pulled my finger away slowly and moved it to her cheek, caressing it softly. I was acting on instinct, and I liked it, a lot. She closed her eyes softly and I closed the distance between us instantly. I felt her lips on mine not seconds later.

Her hand moved up to threaded her fingers through my hair. I couldn't deny how great it felt. My mouth opened slightly as I moaned into her mouth. I heard myself make a noise half way between a moan and a purr. I couldn't believe what she was doing to me; I had never been with anyone or in love prior to meeting Bella. I knew that if we ever… consummated our relationship, I wouldn't live through the night.

I moved my other hand make its way up her arm slowly and to her back, rubbing soothing circles, going lower and lower. She swiped her tongue across my bottom lip and I nearly lost consciousness. I knew that it wasn't possible, but I felt my mind go completely blank. I nearly lost all of my control right then and there.

We entered a fiery passionate dance with our tongues. She broke away for air, but I just continued from the corner of her mouth and to her jaw. She tasted delicious.

_Mmm… I want to taste her…_

Stop it! Stop it now Carlisle! I chastised myself; this was not the time for such improper thoughts.

By this time, neither of us was paying attention to the movie, or the fact that the credits were beginning to roll down the screen.

She moved her lips back to mine, and just like that, the world started over again. It could have been the end of the world. Hell, even if it were, I'd want to spend it kissing her! With that thought, she moved her both of her hands slowly on to my back and dragged my nails down. It sent chills up my spine and I ached for her in the most literal way. I was shocked that I had partially coherent thoughts at this point.

_Had I ever felt like this before?_

No. Never.

Her ministrations dragged a slow moan out of me.

She broke away from the kiss and I had to too. We were both panting, even though I had no use for the air. She got up slowly and met me. She reached up on her tiptoes and gave me a tiny peck on the cheek. I nearly felt like putting my hand up against my cheek to absorb the heat but thought better of if. Hopefully, there were more where that came from…

"I think it's time to go." She said quietly

"Yes. Definitely… We should go…" I said slowly, attempting at gathering my thoughts back together.

I couldn't give less than a damn what movie, but I was sure that I wanted to go with her to the theater again, _especially_ after that…

I looked over at Bella to see her completely lost in thought, with a big smile on her face.

"Bella?" I said.

"Yes?" she replied, snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a slightly raised eyebrow

She smiled mischievously at me. "Yes, I'm more than okay, just think of how you looked earlier in the movie theater." She said as she learned on to me.

"Oh really? How did I look?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

I wasn't genuinely concerned about how other people saw or what they had seen… or heard… But what about Bella? Was she afraid of me and just worried to admit it? No… I sniffed the air cautiously and as quietly as possible. No adrenaline rush or any sign of fear… just a hint of… arousal? I bit back a groan at the scent. I allowed the floodgates open as my mind filled with thoughts of myself and Bella sharing a bed…

_Stop Carlisle! This is inappropriate!_

Like I give a damn right now conscience?

"Well… I thought you looked sexy." She admitted quietly. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I nearly growled at her words.

_Why is she doing this to me?_

I lowered my mouth to her ear.

"I think you look sexy _all_ the time Miss Swan." I whispered, hearing my voice dropping an octave lower than it had been last time I spoke.

I heard all of the blood rush to her face as she blushed. I inhaled softly, still by her ear, not bothering to move.

"Do you know how good you smell? Like freesia and roses… So tempting." She shivered when I whispered in her ear. She leaned back into my loose embrace, sighing quietly as I smiled.

Nothing could be more perfect. _Nothing._

**A/N: So… to gooey? I thought they could use a romantic scene or two… it doesn't have to be drama **_**all**_** the time…**

**I thought the romance was well deserved.**

**What **_**had**_** happened to Bella? I wonder…**

**Hope you enjoy, I'm writing more as you speak, and I promise, I'm not stopping anytime soon and I hope to get more out. Just a lot of work lately… (Sighs sadly) I send my love out to all of you. You are my inspiration of writing and reading. **

**I hope you enjoyed it **** I'm trying…**

**Read**

**Review.**

**Please :D**


	11. Reflecting

**A/N: usual disclaimer**

**I do not own anything. Well, I own this laptop and this take/spin on twilight characters but I don't own twilight... Stephanie Meyer is awesome.**

**So! Did you like it? **

**I hope so. I'm hoping to make this a relatively longish Fanfic- I'd like to take a spin on twilight and other fanfics. Truly though, I don't own anything. I mean it. Other than my laptop, I don't own anything. Okay I tried fixing that whole "accidently posted the same chapter twice thing" (oops… sorry guys :0 ). I'm working as fast I can! Hoping to post again soon! **** So how was the last ch? Hope you enjoyed :D**

**CPOV**

With what between the hospital and school for Bella and I, things have been un-eventful. I talked to Rosalie after I had dropped Bella off at her house after the movie; going back to my house was not an option, that much I knew.

_Sunday Evening, after Bella was dropped off:_

"_Rosalie. Please, grace me with your presence down here." I stated calmly as I sat down on the couch of our family room._

_She came down the stairs unusually slowly for Rosalie and smiled at me brightly_

"_Hi Daddy!" She exclaimed._

_I gave her a stern look; did she really think she was going to 'daddy' her way out of this? It's damn serious!_

"_Rosalie. I want to talk to you about your behavior earlier." I said as calmly as possible. It was still difficult for me to talk about what happened with Bella; Rosalie was acting just so… so… __**bitchy!**__ I don't prefer to talk like that about women but a time comes when people just act that way! I heard a soft snicker come from Edward in the kitchen and I shot a cold glare at him._

_Edward. Stay out of it. Now._

"_Yes Daddy?" Rosalie innocently. She wasn't faking me out this time, I've seen the way she acts, this isn't Rosalie. Emmet better not get into this._

"_Rosalie, how could you speak at Bella that way? You barely know the girl!" I said aggravated, trying to keep my voice low and calm. When Rosalie said that to Bella, something, something… changed in Bella's eyes. She looked shameful and just sad. I hated how she looked so weak and fragile._

"_Carlisle, did you see the way she was all over you? I swear she's just in it for our money. God knows you'll get herpes from her." With that comment, my eyes went black with rage and fury. She didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. Less than a second later, Jasper and Edward were behind me, holding my arms back. I couldn't hear what they were saying from a loud growling that filled the room. It took me a few moments to realize that __**I**__ had been growling and almost attacked Rosalie._

_The fear was evident in her eyes; I had never acted out of turn a day in my life, or even instinct, especially in front of my family._

_I mashed my teeth together in a vain effort to remind myself who I was. I would not attack Rosalie… I would not attack Rosalie… I would not attack Rosalie… I would not attack Rosalie…_

_Yeah… you keep telling yourself that._

"_Emmet," I said through clenched teeth, nearly growling his name, "Please direct Rosalie from the room." I said as calmly as I could manage at the moment._

"_Let go." I said to both of them. The rage had not diminished, but I decided that hunting would be a good idea… rearranging the forest… things of that nature…_

_Edward let go when he heard my thoughts, but Jasper had not. He still felt my obvious rage, hell, I'm sure every vampire in the near vicinity could practically feel it radiating off of me._

_After a moment or so, Jasper let go and I made a beeline for outside. I heard a brief sound of glass breaking. Uh-oh, that sounds like the front window… shit, I won't hear the end of it from Esme. I blew it off, I needed to blow off some steam and hunt. Spending time with Bella was __**not**__ doing wonders for my thirst._

_End Flashback/Sunday Evening._

That had been a rather… interesting evening.

I found my thought straying back to Bella yet again, the sound of her voice, her touch, her taste… I shook my head, trying to clear the lusty thoughts. I found myself feeling desirous of Bella more and more each day. Physical pains were apparent when I thought of not spending time with her. I wished everyday to spend time with her, hold her in my arms and kiss her like I mean it. Bella and I had been using something called 'video-chat' for the past few days, our means of 'seeing' each other when we were unavailable or had a busy day.

I had to say; I was quite impressed with the technology, even for something so simple as a webcam from staples, worked quite well. It still was not the same thing as seeing her in person; you really can't smell someone through the webcam…

_Just saying…_

I sighed, silently wondering when I would see Bella again, in person. I wanted to make her feel special; no, how she _should_ feel. And I wanted to see her; I wanted to tell her how I truly felt. But the worry of rejection washed through me, _what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_ I frowned, as I couldn't remove the worry from my mind.

I could tell that she still hadn't told me all about her past, as I hadn't either, but there was something she was avoiding nearly completely. I hoped that she had enough trust to put into me… I had faith in us…

I heard a sound of muffled laughter come from downstairs on the first level of my home. _Hmmm… What were they watching again?_ Even with my vampire memory, I couldn't remember.

I hadn't spent as much time with my family as I should have been lately… Since meeting Bells I had been entirely focused on her, and I couldn't wait to see her again, she was a sight to behold. Even in something casual and simple, she was simply gorgeous.

And I was in Love.

I flexed my never-tiring arm, the most amount of movement I had made in the past oh, five hours or so. I got up, tired of just sitting and being wrapped by my thoughts, all of which surrounded Bella.

I walked in to the family room to see the rest of my family sitting on the couch and eagerly watching a comedy that had just been released. I looked at the DVD case from across the room, slightly interested in what it was about.

"_She's Out of My League"_

I sighed.

_Very acceptable Edward, mostly relating to my life…_ I thought quietly, knowing he would hear me.

"Carlisle, can we talk?" Edward asked quietly

I nodded, unable to answer with words. I followed Edward into the kitchen quietly, words had not needed to be said, I knew this conversation had been a long time coming; I hadn't talked to any of my family members unless spoken to. I knew it was wrong but I was so… entranced by the mere thought of Bella that I could barely focus on much else, let alone work. I had been lucky the past week has been unusually slow, with no tragic mishaps or such. To say I was relieved would be an understatement, had anyone died on my hands, I don't know how I would cope truth be told.

"Carlisle, you're not alone. I heard what you were thinking about when you were in your study." Edward said with determination in his voice.

I sighed quietly; I seemed to be doing this much more often lately, especially when I missed… Bella.

Every time I thought or heard her name, a tangent of thoughts came to me. Every kiss we've shared, how she smelled, the way she looked when I last saw her. I had to nearly shake my head to clear the thoughts. It was almost like I was… _obsessed._

I didn't want to be that man; I wanted to be hers, and I wanted her to want me. _Did that make any sense?_ No. Of course not.

"Carlisle please! Listen to me!" Edward nearly shouted, easily grabbing my attention

I snapped my head up to look at him

"Yes Edward?" I said simply. I knew I was being… rather difficult.

"Carlisle, I can't believe that a vampire can be so blind! The damn girl's in love with you! We all know it, why can't you see it?" I stood frozen in shock by his revelation.

_? What? She loves me? _

"Yes Carlisle! She's hopelessly in love _with you_! And so are you, why cant you see what's right in front of your face?" He said sounding exasperated.

My eyes widened in shock. _Loves me?_

"Really?" I asked like a child, with wide, innocent eyes. How could I get us to admit it to each other? We were both obviously new to this concept; _love_. I wanted to jump for joy in the most literal sense. _She loves me…_

"Yes Carlisle! Now you've got to get to thinking, prolonging this wont make it better, you're already head over heels for the girl, and she's falling just as hard Carlisle!" Edward said

"CARLISLE! YOU BETTER NOT BREAK HER HEART; I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT MY ONLY HUMAN FRIEND!" Alice shouted from the family room.

I couldn't hold in the light laugh. Alice got protective,_ quickly_. I knew I would never hurt her, I couldn't. I knew that every fiber of my being wished harm upon myself before any harm came to her.

"Carlisle," a soft voice came from the entrance of the kitchen, movie forgotten. "You gotta tell her how you feel, that it isn't just a fling for you or hook up. Show her you mean it." Esme said. My thoughts softened, along with my expression. _I know._

"Yes, I will." I said decidedly. With that, the house phone rang.

Who was calling at this time? It was nearly 3 am!

Alice ran to the phone and answered casually.

"Hello?" Alice said.

**A/N: OHHHH WHO CALLED THE CULLENS? Was it…**

**A STALKER?**

"**There's no stalker in the story!" –Edward (annoyedly)**

"**Yet…" –me (awesomely)**

"**What? We're gonna have someone stalk us? I bet my allowance it's Bella" –Rosalie**

"**OH CHRIST ALL MIGHTY! WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR JUST A MINUTE? BELLAS ON THE PHONE!" –Alice**

"**BELLA BELLA BELLA!" -Carlisle**

_******__**Spoiler Alert**__**** hehe oops **____** too late…**_

"**WHAT THE HELL ALICE, JUST BECAUSE YOU ANSWERED AND YOU'VE GOT VAMPY SUPER POWERS DOSENT MEAN YOU CAN JUST FLAUNT THEM!" -Rosalie**

"**Can too!" -Alice**

"**Can't" -Rosalie**

"**Can too!" -Alice**

"**Can't" - Rosalie**

"**BELLA CAN!" –Emmet/Carlisle**

"**Emmet dear, please think before you answer. And please, I think I'm going to actually get a headache if anyone continues to shout." -Esme**

**Yet another early morning at the Cullen house… **

**Soooo… R&R thanks sooo much, You people are literally amazing. Really, truly.**


	12. Confusion

A/N: I'm so sorry!

I know, I know, it's been MONTHS (literally) but I promise, it won't ever, **EVER** take that long again!

Follow it, read it, review it, enjoy it!

**Chapter 12: Confusion**

BPOV

Carlisle and I haven't 'seen' each other for almost a week, and it was starting to get to me. I wanted to _see_ him, not just talk to his face on my computer. Don't get me wrong, I was more than glad to have the video chat, but I wanted to see him face to face. Just seeing someone through a screen wasn't the same. I'll admit, my purchase of a laptop with a webcam was probably one of the best I could have made.

I wanted to talk, I wanted to know that we were on the same page on how we felt, and I would never know and probably die of endless, agonizing wondering. And another thing; as soon as Carlisle entered a room, my entire being literally_ ached _for him. It almost hurt with the lack of excessive physical contact. I knew that had I thought this a month ago, I would have slapped myself, but with Carlisle, it was different. I _wanted_ physical contact; I wanted all of the fluff and great things that come from a hormonal 22-year old-ish relationship. My viewpoints on all things romantic literally died when I met Carlisle. Everything I thought I knew was almost completely flipped upside-down when I met him.

My only question now was if he felt the same way. I found myself second-guessing how I thought I felt. I looked back at my actions, how could I be so stupid to fall so hopelessly in to _love?_

I lied down on my bed and blasted my iPod. Hell, if I couldn't get rid of these thoughts, maybe my music could, by drowning out all others.

I dozed off at some point, reaching a sort of peace at mind for the time being. All I knew was that it was now Saturday morning, at… around 3ish. I wanted to talk to Carlisle and sort things out; surely he would be awake still…

_Of freaking course! He's a vampire for Christ's sake!_

I still remembered how I reacted when Carlisle had let me know that he couldn't sleep. He had dropped subtle hints at it for a while, but I hadn't thought much of it until he basically came out and said it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Yes Bella?" I heard him say through my laptop. His face appeared seconds after his voice._

"_Well… I was wondering, could you tell me more about vampires?" I asked him. I didn't think he would say no, but the uncertainty was still in the back of my mind. He smirked slightly at my question._

"_What do you want to know Bella?" He asked me. I could hear the slight playfulness in his voice. Where would I start? Garlic? Crosses? Coffins?_

"_Well… are things like the myths true?" I asked him as I bit my lip and looked up at him._

_He smiled fully at me this time, showing all of his teeth. It made him look dangerous, like a predator and just as sexy as he had moments ago._

"_Not exactly." He started off slowly._

"_Most are things that are to give humans the feeling like they have a sporting chance of sorts against us." He added._

"_What do you mean?" I asked him_

"_Well, we don't burn from holy water, cross, nor are we killed from a stake or garlic." He said with a sexy smirk spreading across his face._

_I wasn't all too surprised by that much. I mean, some of it sounded too far fetched to be true. _

"_We don't sleep-" he continued but was abruptly cut off by me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked quickly, surprised at his sudden confession._

_A small smile crossed his face before answering._

"_Well, we don't sleep, simply put. No coffins or anything." He said almost longingly._

"_Wow." I said, my eyes widening in disbelief._

"_Wait, so you never get tired?" I asked, still resounding from the fact that Carlisle never slept._

_He sighed before leaning back into his chair slightly._

"_Physically… no. Mentally, things can be tiring but frankly, we never 'tire'" he said, putting quotation marks in the air with his fingers._

_I wanted to ask him more about what he meant by that, but I was so overwhelmed by the idea of him not being able to sleep that I just gaped like a codfish._

_**End Flashback**_

Should I call him? Or do I wait for him to call me?

_Grow a pair Bella!_

I was at my wits end since I had been arguing with my own conscience. Was it possible to argue with yourself so much in such a short time? Apparently so.

With a small amount of determination, I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's home number.

"Hello?" Alice's voice rang out clear through the line.

"Alice? Is Carlisle there?" I asked politely but sternly. I would get through this. I had to.

No sounds came from the other line for a couple of seconds until I heard Carlisle's beautiful voice ring out.

"Bella?" He said my name, making it sound like a question more than a word.

"Yep." I said, popping the p.

"Why are you still up? It's rather late for you to be awake still." he said, sounding slightly confused.

"Well truth be told, I fell asleep but I wanted to talk to you." I said honestly

"I was thinking the exact same thing, but I was uh… going to wait for a more appropriate time to talk." Carlisle said.

I smiled in spite of it all, that _was_ Carlisle, always the gentleman.

"So… where should we meet?" I asked hesitantly

"Uh… I'm not sure if my house would be most appropriate at the moment… could I come over?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Yes." I replied almost instantaneously. I couldn't stop the thoughts as they came.

_Is he going to… break up with me? Or… has he been cheating? No… Carlisle wouldn't cheat on me… right?_

_Shut up, he just wants to talk! God, give the poor man a chance! He will break up with you if you don't shut up!_

I couldn't believe the lack of faith that I had in him. While I hadn't been with Carlisle for long, what we had was more than I could ask for. God, if he knew how much I thought to myself like this he would think I was the most pathetic excuse for a human being.

"Okay… so see you in about hmmm… 7 minutes, tops?" He said uncertainly.

"Okay, see you then." I said nonchalantly. I quickly learned that from vampires, whatever time they gave you, it was that or under it.

I tried passing it off as well as I could but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from sobbing hysterically if he ended things with me. I would stay strong for this. In the past, I had never been overly emotional, _ever_. Of course, this was all courtesy of Charlie and his genes. I struggled through my relationship between James, never really showing emotion when he beat me, no matter how much it hurt, emotionally or physically and myself. But I knew that they were scars I would never be rid of, no matter how much they faded.

The phone's dial tone ended and I put my cell phone back on my desk.

Well, that had gone slightly less than spectacularly.

I sighed as I lied back onto my bed, trying to avoid all thoughts related to Carlisle, I would let him say his piece first and then I would go, if I had any need to. I closed my eyes as I relaxed on my bed.

Before I knew it, I felt light, cool breeze come into my room and my eyes popped open at the motion. I turned my head to investigate. Carlisle stood in my room by the window, unmoving. Truth be told, it was slightly unnerving to not see _any_ movement whatsoever. I cleared my throat and he walked over to my bedside as I sat up while trying to fix my hair, to be more presentable. I took in a deep breath, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

He looked down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Bella, I don't really know how to say this but-" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear how he didn't think we were a good couple or anything like that; it would just be another stake in my already broken heart.

"Carlisle, it's okay, you don't have to say it." I said with as much conviction as I could manage, but I could feel myself chocking on the words. My eyes became glassy at the mere thought of him leaving. Was he going to? I prayed not but… he was just… so… damn perfect! Here I was, boring, weak, human, and broken. I couldn't believe I deluded myself into thinking we were good for each other. I mean, he would have tried setting up a date or something… right?

I looked up to face him, expecting to see a blank slate or some expression that showed how little he cared for me. I was blown away when I saw the amount of confusion prominent on his face.

"Wha-? B-Bella, I just need, I need t-to tell you something." He said stuttering, looking nervous and slightly fidgety, which was definitely unusual for a vampire. From what I had seen of them, their grace and elegance was beyond human standards.

"Carlisle, I understand. I promise, I wont interfere with your life anymore I'll-" it was almost comical the way his expression changed as I spoke, my eyes brimming with tears. I moved to turn my head away; I didn't want to see his beautiful face knowing what was happening.

I looked at him to see his face plastered with that of horror and sadness. _What…?_

Confused was the understatement of the year for how I felt. One moment he's scared, the next confused, the last _horrified_. Not just scared, but horrified.

"Bella! No, no, oh God no! Bella I love you!" Carlisle said in a rush.

I felt dumbstruck. _What? What did he just say to me?_ I just sat there, gaping at him, trying to fully grasp the unbelievable words he had just said. _Love you? Me too…_

He turned his gaze to me on full force. I was powerless under his beautifully piercing gaze, like a deer stuck in the headlights.

_I love you too._

I couldn't make my mouth work; it was like iron bars locked me in place. I opened my mouth slightly; luckily it was enough to get out what I needed to say.

"I love you too Carlisle." I said, hoping my eyes would say the rest.

He closed in on me then, pressing me against my old bed, kissing me, trying to express what words could not. I would be lying if I said I didn't love every second of it. I felt as if I might explode at any moment. The love that nearly poured out of my very being I attempted to put into the kiss.

I kissed him back with as much force I could muster without bruising myself. I lodged both hands into his hair and fisted his soft locks. I pulled as hard as I could, which would have easily damaged a normal head of hair, trying to express all of the passion I felt and all of the pent up frustration in general.

He growled slightly into my mouth, spurring me on even more. I felt his tongue slide gently across my bottom lip, asking for access. I readily granted; I wanted it all, I wanted all of him. I felt one of his hands slide up my side slowly, bringing a little bit of my shirt up. I couldn't care less; I didn't feel self-conscious or nervous, I felt exhilarated and extremely turned on but all of this. The sudden revelation brought to both of our attention and our… reactions.

Slowly, I moved my hands out of his hair, wanting to do some exploring. They started mapping his broad, muscular shoulders, trailing their way down his back. At this point, they seemed to move of their own accord, I had no control over their destination. He continue kissing me but with more ferocity than before. His hand began to move its way towards my breast. My breath hitched in throat during his actions and he took this as a signal that I needed to breath. He didn't stop kissing me though, he just continued from the corner of my mouth to my jaw. He was teasing me, and even though it was beautifully, sweet, painful pleasure, I wanted more. I let my hands to continue down his back until I reached his backside. I let my hands trace lightly until I gripped his ass firmly.

He let a breathy groan out as I continued my ministrations. He stayed completely still for a moment until he opened his eyes. They were a complete onyx now, fuelled by desire and love. _Love…_

I brought my hands up, dragging his shirt up with them, attempting at taking his shirt off. He seemed to understand what I wanted, because he leaned back, sat up and took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. I marveled at his chest, was it possible for someone to be so _perfect_? This man was truly the epitome of perfection, from his Pectorals to his abdominals; he was a god among men.

I placed my palms against his bare chest making him shiver slightly. I smiled, knowing I could do this to him so easily. I knew that I was enjoying this entirely too much, but I was far too turned on and exuberant to stop. He leaned forwards and placed his mouth by my ear,

"You are wearing far too many clothes Ms. Swan." He said breathily

I moaned at his words. It seemed that Carlisle had the obscene ability could turn me on with any choice of words; I mean he could have said _anything_ in that silky, smooth voice of his. _"Spaghetti my Isabella." _

He lifted my shirt up slowly, starting with his cool fingers at the edge of mine and began to pull it up, letting the tips of his fingers skim across my stomach. His hands moved slowly up as they reached my ribcage and I now had my head pressed into the pillows that I had forgotten about. He lifted it slightly and pulled it over my arms and shoulders, making me sigh softly in acknowledgement.

I felt my signature blush returning with a vengeance as quickly realized I wasn't wearing any garments to cover myself. But even as I blushed, I felt a burst of power and brazen action to compel me to take charge. Carlisle hadn't moved as he towered over me slightly.

I placed a steadying hand on his chest, signaling that I wanted him to lie down. A perfect eyebrow rose slightly, but he complied, much to my pleasure. After he had stilled, I ran my pointer finger down his chest slowly, watching his chest rise and fall unevenly.

I watched with pleasure as I saw his muscles tense underneath my hands. I looked up at his face to see his eyes half closed and his mouth open slightly.

"Carlisle." I drawled out his name, causing him to focus his eyes on me once again.

I felt myself growing a grin larger than the Cheshire cat. I wanted this. I wanted connection with him. I wanted to be with him.

I let my hand slip slowly past his belly button and began tracing the beginnings of a v-shape on his hips. I began moving my legs over to straddle him when I felt a hand stop me in my tracks.

"Bella, no." He said to me, making my already retreating smile fall miserably in to a frown. Didn't he want to be with me? I felt myself questioning our conversation just minutes ago. Was he already taking back his word?

I felt my trademark blush forming as I let my head hang lower than it had been. I had been wrong that Carlisle was different if he was doing this. The only difference between him and James was that he would break me completely, heart and all if this happened.

"Bella, please listen to me." He asked softly.

I tilted my head up slowly at him. He has now sitting up in front of me, a sorrowful expression plain across his face. I didn't like seeing him this way. I could see that he was hurting and I worried that I might have pushed him too far.

A cold, icy finger lifted my chin up slightly, forcing my eyes upon him. I felt his darkened golden eyes pierce the very lining of my soul with his gaze. He held me there and I wondered idly if I would ever be able to move again. I felt almost paralyzed the way that his eyes held me tight. I noted that his hand had left my chin and rested lightly on my bare shoulder, reminding me of my state of dress. I felt ashamed though, with the bravery gone and my enjoying having disappeared. I moved my arms to cover myself. The pain of rejection spread throughout me and I felt it even as my eyes locked with Carlisle's. I felt hurt, ashamed, and stupid for even thinking he would want me, the plain, boring girl from New York.

"I love you Bella." He started off strongly, I stilled at hearing those words again. Why did he say them in the first place? I felt more confusion pile on to my emotions as his eyes stayed locked on mine.

"And furthermore," he continued before inhaling deeply through his nose, "I want you, god almighty I want you!" He exclaimed quickly, sounding almost desperate. I sat their, still confused as ever. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I mean, guys always say that women are confusing, but this just made my head spin.

"But, we can't." He added, sounding saddened and defeated. That was when everything clicked into place.

We both needed time for this to work out if we wanted… us to last. I always felt like when he moved away and had to leave, so did a part of me. A piece of myself that yearned for its other half twenty-four hours per day, seven days per week, but that life wasn't possible or even plausible. I realized then, that Carlisle wasn't rejecting me, but letting me know, we just had to wait.

"It's okay Carlisle, I understand." I said, sending him a reassuring smile.

His face twisted slightly from confusion. Was I really that hard to understand this evening? Or did Carlisle just not understand… me?

"We'll take things slow." I assured him. What had surpassed since he came through the window put me on a rollercoaster of emotions. When had everything inside of me changed so drastically?

When I met Carlisle.

He let out a small breath of air and sent me a smile before he kissed me chastely on the cheek before sitting up next to me. He looked over at me for less than a second and grabbed his shirt from the floor and handed it to me. When I looked up at him questioningly, he bit his lip slightly before turning his head again. In the time since of late when I had been with Carlisle, I had learned that this was his version of a blush without blood.

I took the shirt and realized quickly that I should put it on, because I was currently topless. After I slid on Carlisle's shirt, I wrapped my arms around it. The smooth material felt nice, along with the scent of Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Where's my shirt?" I asked him, suddenly wondering why he had given me his instead of my own.

"Well," he started off slowly, "I thought I might like this one better on you," he paused, looking into my eyes for a moment and I felt a pang of arousal again, "and I was right."

I had to admit, wearing his shirt made me feel… loved. Protected, warm, giddy and just damned joyful.

I leaned in quickly to kiss him on the cheek before I realized just how late it was.

"Carlisle, can you stay the rest of the night?" I asked timidly. I knew that he wasn't ready for anything overtly sexual yet, but I wanted to be close to him, and I knew just how comfortable he was. I leaned into him as I asked, reveling in the coolness of his body and sighed softly before closing my eyes.

"I would do anything for you, my love." He said sincerely. I felt two pairs of cool arms wrap around me before I fell asleep.

I slept through what was left of the night, without a sound.

A/N: there you go! Finally!

I know, I know, it's literally been MONTHS! And for that, I apologize! I really didn't mean for my updates to take this long, and I swear, unless I die, become paralyzed or worse, my updates will NEVER take this long again.

And please, review! I'm hoping to get my next chapter up soon, so I would LOVE some feedback! And just incase my next update doesn't come before, Happy Holidays!

Sincerely;

~Seagull~


	13. Time

A/N: I was actually going to put this in CPOV, but for the topic, I thought it best to be in BPOV… And remember, she's more than a bit insecure about herself and relationships. I'm not sure that my last chapter was how I wanted it to be, but things, given time, should recover. Bella needs some thinking time.

What you've all been waiting for is finally here;

Chapter 13

Time

BPOV

I awoke comfortably to the feeling of strong, cool arms wrapped around me, giving me a sense of peace compared to what I had last night. I thought back to my night and shuddered slightly. I couldn't understand why I had suddenly become so overemotional. My head swam at just remembering my emotions last night, talking to Carlisle. I sighed softly as I felt the familiarity of marble arms around me tighten. I turned my head and opened my eyes slowly to see a brilliant smile seemingly illuminate the room. It never ceased to amaze me how his features alone grasped me so entirely.

"Beautiful." I heard him say softly. I smiled back out of reflex. Every time he smiled, as did I.

"What?" I asked him. Despite hearing the words come out of his mouth, I wasn't quite sure of why he had said it.

"You, Bella, seeing you wake up. You looked so peaceful and while a part of me wanted to wake you, lying here with you, listening to you talk and-" I cut him off with a sudden groan.

What had I said? God only knew what embarrassing things came out of my mouth while I was asleep.

"What did I say?" I groaned as I tried to roll over, but was stopped by the marble arms encasing me. I squeezed my eyes shut in defiance as I waited to hear of my sleep talk rambling.

When Carlisle stayed quiet for a long minute, unmoving, I tilted my head in his direction to look at his face once again, wondering why he hadn't answered my pitiful question.

Carlisle averted his eyes away from me and bit his bottom lip, confusing me. Why wasn't he looking at me? Was it really _that_ bad? I suddenly came to the conclusion that my dreams weren't as innocent as I had hoped. I cursed myself for not remembering what I had dreamt of; not fully remembering what it pertained or was about.

I looked at his continuously, almost staring at his perfection, trying to grasp his emotions. As I averted my eyes slightly to his mouth, realizing that Carlisle had been in fact, blushing the entire time I had been staring at him. He changed his path of vision ever so slightly to the floor and sighed through his nose. Much worse than I had originally thought.

In the past, I had some pretty embarrassing sleep talking experiences, like when I was much younger, a teenager, if that. For an extremely short while, I had a crush on a boy in my class in Florida. He had been the "cool" kid, but I guess I found him cute back then. Renee had heard me saying his name a few times in my sleep, but still to this day, hadn't let me forget about it. The only way to get her to not bring it up was to ask her about her dates with Phil, the only sure way to keep her quiet.

"Carlisle?" I said his name like a question, before asking, "what did I say?"

He looked me in the eyes before sighing again and began to talk.

"Nothing much, really. You said my name a few times and a few other things but that was it." His words said one thing, but his eyes another. My eyes tightened as I thought about what he just said.

"What kind of 'other things' Carlisle?" I almost didn't want to ask, but leaving it opened ended in my mind somehow made things worse.

His mouth opened a few times, appearing as if he wanted to say something and continue, but no words came out.

I raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him, before I heard a shuffling downstairs.

My mouth popped open and my jaw hit the floor when I realized who was downstairs. Lately, the newfound love I had was closing my world off from Charlie, and I couldn't fully remember the last time I had actually had a conversation with Charlie. Grant it, conversation was limited with Charlie as it was, but the guilt still weighed on my shoulders suddenly.

"Charlie." I said as I began to rise. Making an actual planned appearance sounded like a good idea at the moment. And despite the half-naked god-like being lying next to me, in my bed, I knew it was time to… introduce Carlisle to my father. I had already met Carlisle's family, several times in fact, and Carlisle knew my father well. But there was a new step. Carlisle was something much more than I had ever known, and for the first time in a long while, I didn't feel like running.

Carlisle's comfortable embrace loosened and he let me rise from the comfortable position next to him. I turned around to look at Carlisle once I had stood completely and he seemed to be slightly pained.

I gave him a questioning look as my eyebrows furrowed. Neither of us spoke a word, but I noticed that Carlisle's eyes were much darker than they had been merely moments ago.

"Carlisle?" I said questioningly. My eyes drifted slightly and I felt myself blush in places I didn't think were possible. I had only just realized how dressed I was.

With only a pair of old sweatpants on, I only had it in myself to sigh. I couldn't believe that I only just noticed my lack of clothing. For all I knew, I would have ended up walking downstairs the way I was dressed.

I walked over to my dresser casually, trying to think of anything but my appearance at the moment.

I grabbed a simple gray bra to throw on and a green tee-shirt, feeling brighter than my usual gray-scale.

After running a brush through my hair, I looked back to my bed to see Carlisle now relaxing comfortably, still without a shirt.

I racked my brain for possible options on Carlisle's excuse to be here. I knew exactly what it looked like. Wearing the same clothes he had yesterday gave off the impression that more had happened last night than the truth. What would Charlie think?

Did it matter?

I closed my eyes and sighed as I thought. I heard the sound of my squeaky bed move and cool arms wrap around me instantaneously. I relaxed slightly into his strong, cold embrace. The feeling of his arms around me relaxed me more than any other method I've ever tried.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed blissfully. A small piece of my personal heaven existed within his embrace.

This was the man that I let myself fall for, fall for hard. And I would introduce him to my father, just like any other… normal relationship. Was Carlisle ready to take that step with me? A small part of me whispered that he didn't feel as I did, and words were just that; words.

But there was myself, a large part of myself, jumping up and down about just how much I loved this man and he had admitted it back to me.

My arms secured themselves into place around his frame. I knew that holding on to him with all my might, but something much more symbolic lied beneath that simple surface. He was my ground, my rock if you will, to my reality, my life that I had so eagerly grown to love.

My being felt warm as I shivered slightly at the feel, a very opposite reaction to what many would have expected.

But being myself, I chose to break the moment by speaking.

"I think you should meet my father." I said simply. Carlisle stiffened slightly at my words, but said nothing right away. He relaxed slightly and then spoke.

"You're right, it's time I should by now. Had it been… anyone else's father, I would have greeted them at the door already, of that I'm sure." He said, adding a chuckle at the end. His warm laughter made me smile instantaneously, and the cool breaths on my shoulder comforted me. I closed my eyes at the serenity of the moment, the peaceful aura that washed over us.

It was then, I knew, I wouldn't ever let go.

I wouldn't survive if I did.

A/N: Not much talking here. But Bella needed some thinking time… I think…

And this is probably the shortest chapter that I've posted in a long while (for this), but I'm writing the next chapter as you read this! Literally! I might do something I've never done before; post two chapters of one story… IN THE SAME DAY *gasp!

Enjoy and R&R for more!

Reviews are like Peter Facinelli's smile, beautiful.


	14. Charlie

A/N: Here's a bit of spiritual essence. I don't connect my work to any religion specifically, and neither do my characters, but in this chapter, there's the _slightest _mention to essence other than humanity if you will.

Oh and to anyone (I know, everyone) who was disappointed that there were not lemons, as of yet, it would not have worked. Bella's emotionally unstable from not telling her past and Carlisle, being who he is, can sense that. And besides that, I don't think Carlisle was entirely ready either. And it was just… _wrong_ to be cut off like that, but despite the disappointment now readers, I promise many lemons to come.

Enjoy and hope that you like reading!

Chapter 14: Charlie

CPOV

Standing in the middle of Bella's room with her in my arms was an indescribable feeling. It was almost as if Jasper were in the room, toying with my emotions. But I felt a certain calming atmosphere surrounding us. And the strangest sensation blossomed in my chest as I held Bella close to me. Like a weight was being lifted, one that I had ignored for many years had dissipated. My long-dead heart felt… odd. A fullness had seeped deep into its pores; the strangest and yet most beautiful sensation left nothing but utter tranquility.

I sighed out of the utter bliss I felt and kissed her forehead in an impulse. I felt a tingling sensation between us blossom as we stood there, much like a magnetic connection. It was obvious that neither of us had any intentions of moving, and I knew that the moment would end eventually. But even as we pulled away slowly from each other, the connection remained.

I leaned down and kissed Bella with all of the passion I could muster into a kiss. The soothing and arousing feeling of her lips against mine was remarkable.

Wave after wave of passion and love flowed between us as our lips moved in perfect harmony. My head swam at the emotions pouring from both of us, bringing us to new levels of delight arose.

Bella broke away gasping for air and I joined her in gasping surprised and confused. We both ended up feeling out of breath from the emotion in the kiss.

Despite not wanting to let her go, I said parting words.

"I should go," I said quietly against her hair before continuing, "I couldn't greet your father in clothes I wore yesterday, now could I?" The sound of her breathy laugh filled my heart and I smirked slightly as I pulled away.

"I suppose so, though, would it be so horrible for you to kiss me good-bye?" she asked flirtatiously.

Who was I to deny her such a simple request?

After I had grabbed my clothes and made my way back home, running of course, I showered as quickly as possible, brushed my hair and changed. I was still sated from my last hunt and had no "need" to brush my continuously clean teeth. I called Bella after grabbing my favorite scarf and hopping in to my car. Despite my current enthusiasm from just recently seeing my favorite person, I was quite wary of meeting Charlie in such a way. It had only been a bit more than a week since I had last seen him, however, this meeting was quite different.

I was worried that things would become… more than awkward since my new relationship with Bella. But in a small town like Forks, small news spreads faster than raging wildfire.

Bella picked up on the third ring when I called her, just to ask when an acceptable time to come over would be. Apparently, Charlie was watching a sports game when I called and I could here the sounds of the television in the background.

"Now is as any good of time as another." She said simply. I gulped slightly. Why was _I_ scared? Of all people, the great vampire doctor Carlisle Cullen was afraid of meeting his lover's father? Not to mention, his only friend other than vampire in Forks?

Sighing slightly, I agreed and told Bella I would be there in a matter of minutes if that were acceptable.

I put my car into drive and pulled on to the road, driving my way towards the deciding factor of approval of our sudden relationship.

CHARLIE POV (anyone out there supporting "team Charlie's moustache", here's to you.)

My eyes were more or less glued to the television. I was in the middle of watching Hockey, the Islanders and the Rangers to be exact, when Bella walked downstairs. I peered over my shoulder to acknowledge her and she spoke.

"Charlie?" She spoke my name like a question, and I replied quickly

"Yes Bella?"

She seemed to fidget a bit under my eyes, and I wonder what in God's name she would be so worried about.

"Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Or well, in a new sense I guess." She said quickly.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door, and before I got a chance to stand up and answer it, Bella was at the door, turning the knob in her hand. It was hard getting used to my daughter living with me again, or much of anyone. Sure, there were times I visited old fishing buddies and went down to the Reservation to see my friends, but I had slowed down on my visits since Billy passed away.

But to my surprise, Carlisle was the one to walk through the door. But the thing that really caught me off guard was the way Carlisle looked at her.

You don't look at just anyone that way.

And when my eyes averted to Bella slightly, she was looking right into his eyes as well. My breath stopped.

Was this the person Bella wanted me to meet? Doctor's didn't make house call's anymore. He could only be here for one reason. Even in the amount of time I had known Carlisle, he was one to call before stopping by, and more than that, he didn't stop by very often.

Bella then turned to look at me and she had a smile on her face, the one Renee used to have when she looked at me. I knew that smile. I was the same lovesick fool my daughter was quickly becoming.

I gulped slightly and stood up, walking over to the pair.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you." I said with a half-hearted smile. How could I fully smile when I was quickly becoming so worried?

I put one hand in his pocket and stuck out the other, obvious signal for a handshake. I returned the favor and he gripped my hand. I felt squeezed his with all my might but was disappointed to find I was 'beaten' in this old as time tradition. The wiser side of me told me this was a positive point, a man with a strong handshake meant good news.

"Charlie, it's always a pleasure." He said kindly with a bright smile. I let go of his hand and searched his face for any signs of deceit. When I found none, I wasn't surprised. Carlisle seemed like an honest, intelligent, good-hearted family man.

Without leading him into any other room, I asked,

"So what brings you here Carlisle?" as casually as I could manage. The idea that my little girl had a man on her arm still bothered me, even if it was possibly Carlisle.

"Let's sit down in the family room." Bella interjected suddenly, resulting in me believe that my latest conclusion was true. Bella's evasiveness was something that even in my short time with her, made it obvious that she was hiding something.

I eyed the both of them warily as Bella lead Carlisle to the couch, and then proceeded to sit next to him.

I sat down in my armchair, eyeing them cautiously as I waited for them to speak. I challenged Bella with a raised eyebrow to begin.

She took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Charlie, Carlisle and I are together."

Had those simple words been spoken in different context, I wouldn't have minded. No one would have. But this was… unexpected.

I looked between them for confirmation, and when Carlisle smiled down at my daughter, something seemed to snap into place.

Together.

My daughter, my friend.

_Together_.

"You… and him?" I said cautiously, feeling left behind on some part. I heard the words, but there was an element missing. Was he the reason why my daughter hadn't been speaking much to me lately, other than the occasional "hello" "goodbye" or "dinner's ready"?

Part of me wanted to argue with this. But, there was something else that told me, why not try to let them be happy together? Everyone deserves their shot at love... right? But there was a larger part of me that disagreed, wanted to keep my little girl sheltered from the harsh reality's of life and love.

But I wasn't there for her. And I could never get back those years lost.

I stared blankly at the wall, for an immeasurable time. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and Bella knew it too. Carlisle was a great guy. Bella was my daughter. I didn't know a lot about either of them.

And I felt guilty.

I couldn't determine which bothered me more, knowing Carlisle or knowing Carlisle's age.

I sucked in a gulp of air as I looked back at the couple on the couch. I pursed my lips together, thinking through what to say.

"If that's what you want, so be it."

A/N: damn, Charlie's perceptive. I blame his fatherly instincts.

Please, R&R!


	15. SHOUT OUT TO READERS

Exaclty what it says: A _**SHOUT OUT!**_

Now, I could have used the polls to do this, but I think it would have taken too long. And this is a dirty card to play. I know it. Sorry.

So, please review your choice and/or questions!

I'm planning on updating all of my stories, but I have a new idea. I set up the poll to ask what the next title of my fanfiction should be a the majority of you chose

"Letters to the Doctor"

and I genuinely think that I have a good idea for this! And yes, it's CxB.

So, my question to ALL of you (yes, even you too) is what should I do? Should I:

**a) post it!**

**b) skip it!**

**c) wait!**

**d) only update the one's you've started!**

**e) other!**

**f) none of the above **[please specify]**!**

I was looking for opinions of you guys, so please review/choose an answer!

Love ya!


	16. Dinner

**A/N: I need to do a CPOV chapter soon… but not this one. I like how Bella thinks **

**This chapter implies lemon-related-topics. Nothing yet, sorry **** I know, I know… it's disheartening.**

**But for now, just… Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"_If that's what you want, so be it."_

After hearing just those simple words coming from Charlie, I more or less jumped into my fathers unexpecting arms, surprising him greatly. We had hugged before, and maybe my reaction was a bit over the top, but I was more than happy for Charlie's acceptance. I knew that there was no law standing between us, but I appreciated his accepting nature.

Charlie had always been a caring person, but his ways of showing it weren't always the most obvious or usual, it meant the same to me.

"Uh… thanks kiddo." Charlie said uncomfortably, patting my back lightly as I tightened my arms around his neck.

I let go a few seconds later and kissed him on the cheek before standing up. I smiled down at him and he shifted under my gaze. I turned around to face Carlisle and found him standing up behind me, his hand extended slightly as an invitation I couldn't deny. I giggled softly as I hugged Carlisle tightly and kissed him passionately, somewhat forgetting my surroundings for the moment. I smiled brightly as we pulled away from each other and breathed.

Was it possible for my life to become more perfect at the moment?

Carlisle tore his eyes away from me, to Charlie and extended his hand.

"Thank you Charlie, I'm very grateful for your understanding." He said with a relieved smile.

Charlie seemed uncomfortable with the situation we had more or less put him in, and I couldn't bring myself to feel bad for him, I was far too happy at the moment.

I looked at the clock briefly and noticed that it was nearing time for dinner.

"Why don't I make something to eat?" I asked the room, regretting the words almost as soon as they came out of my mouth. Carlisle didn't eat.

"Sounds good Bells, what are we eatin'?" Charlie asked, completely oblivious to the predicament that I had just put Carlisle in, adding him to the "we".

I looked up at Carlisle anxiously, afraid that I had just out him on the spot. He smiled back at me, looking completely at ease. I was bewildered at his complete relaxed state. I could never be as complacent as he was now.

"Hey Carlisle, why don't you stay for dinner?" Charlie asked suddenly interjected. Didn't his statement earlier implicate inviting Carlisle? I disregarded the question, Charlie was being accepting. That's all that mattered to me at the moment.

"I'd be honored Charlie." Carlisle said with his winning smile. Even in a moment like now, I couldn't help but find him stunning.

I walked into the kitchen biting my lip, trying to think of something to make for dinner. I had a hungry police officer to feed and a vampire boyfriend to pretend to make food for… right?

"Carlisle? Could you help me with something in here?" I called. I debated with myself if I was actually lying for Charlie's sake… it was honest enough I decided.

Carlisle came in with a full-blown smile, directed at me… only me.

He looked like he was suppressing a laugh when he approached me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question, wondering what he found so funny.

"Charlie was cleaning his gun." He said simply. I groaned in annoyance, this was the unsure, protective Charlie I knew.

"Gotta love Charlie." I said in a sigh, not relinquishing my smile.

"So what was I called in here for?" He asked as he leaned back on to the counter, looking completely at ease. This wasn't the same person I had spoken to on the phone earlier. These must have been two different Carlisle's… surely. I guess I wasn't the only one that was anxious sometimes. Even my perfect vampire let his emotions get the best of him sometimes.

"What do I make?" I asked him quickly before speaking again, "I mean, now you're eating? You don't eat!" I exclaimed softly, trying to convey my confusion to him as best as I could quietly.

"What does Charlie like to eat?"

"Fish fry." I said simply. I didn't really know Charlie ate other than that and pizza. If he didn't die from being on the job, it would be from clogging his arteries. It was wrong to think it so bluntly, but it was the truth.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"Make fish fry." He looked so casual now; I wondered just how much Charlie's acceptance had affected him… it seemed to be more than he let on to earlier.

"Carlisle… what about you? How are you going to cope during this?" I asked him. I didn't need to worry too much about Charlie during this conversation. The TV was back on and he was back in his own little world.

"I'll be fine. Cook for Charlie and yourself… and one more person." He said with a grin. He leaned over and kissed me softly. My smile returned fully just from his small kiss.

"I should be joining Charlie in watching hockey… a very dangerous idea… I think that he's putting off polishing his gun until I go back inside." He said chuckling softly. I laughed softly, enjoying the sound of his laughter.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said before leaving, laughing softly now.

I smirked in his direction before preparing the fish fry and some salad. I needed something that was relatively healthy in the meal or else I would end up gaining God only knew how many pounds.

I made very careful, deliberate cuts and chops with the knife. I knew that Carlisle had a lot of experience with blood but I didn't need any more stitches.

Or blood.

I had set the table and dinner was going to be done in a minute or so, I decided to call in my guys.

"Dinner!" I said loudly, trying to get over the volume of ESPN.

The TV turned off within a few moments and Charlie grumbled slightly as he walked in to the kitchen, Carlisle hot on his heels. Carlisle had a smile on his face, and to anyone else, they would have thought it was genuine happiness showing through. I, knowing Carlisle better as of yet, almost called him out on his forced smile, but thought better of it in front of Charlie. His nose wrinkled slightly as if he smelled something bad and I blew it off. There was a good chance that the food wasn't completely appealing to Carlisle.

"Smells good Bella." Charlie said with a smile. The only way to a man's heart is through his stomach…

_Did that mean I should keep a supply of blood in my house?_

I wondered idly to myself.

We sat at Charlie's small kitchen table, myself next to Charlie and across from Carlisle. I wished I could sit next to him now, but I would settle for when I was around Charlie… for now.

Charlie dug in right away, not noticing me staring at Carlisle, wondering what he would do with his portion of food.

I watched in astonishment as Carlisle put a forkful of fish fry in his mouth, swallowing and looking up at me with a forced smile.

Charlie continued eating, enjoying the comfortable silence of the room.

I blinked a few times before beginning to eat. A devious thought came to mind involving secret touching…

Would Charlie notice anything?

I let my foot wander to the other side of the table until it reached Carlisle's shoe. Neither of us had gotten much relief last night, and I was suddenly determined to help Carlisle.

My big toe traveled up his leg slowly, making large circles along the way. I hid my growing smile in fish fry. Charlie wouldn't notice… not now anyway.

Carlisle's fork dropped into his plate and everyone looked up. Charlie and I faced Carlisle while he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Something wrong Carlisle?" I asked feigning innocence. Maybe this was wrong… Not that I cared at the moment.

Carlisle merely shook his head, and brought his eyes back down to his plate. I smirked, loving my power.

Charlie had no problems with turning his attention back to his plate.

My foot continued on its journey upward, past his knee now. Carlisle shifted uncomfortably in his seat… and I didn't feel guilty.

I then realized that this was one of the most sexual things I had done… ever. It was healthy… Surely.

I looked up to see Carlisle's reaction to my seemingly innocent ministrations, only to see that his face was slightly pained. His lips were pursed tightly, like he was holding in a sound. His eyes met mine and it looked like he was pleading with me silently.

My big toe was finally nearing its destination, making smaller circles as it traveled upward. It was then and only then that I found the bulge in Carlisle's pants. My eyebrows raised slightly… it seemed big.

I heard Carlisle inhale deeply and saw him grit his teeth together. My focus had gone from being inconspicuous to watch and torturing Carlisle. If I didn't get twice as bad later, I would be disappointed.

I moved my entire foot back and forth over his zipper, wishing that the privacy of my bedroom was open at the moment. There were currently much worse (or dirtier really) things that I wanted to do to him. And while my mind ran at a thousand miles per hour, thinking of all of the dirty things I could manage at once. There seemed to be a growing amount.

Carlisle's hand gripped the table now and I could see that even now, when his eyes were focused on his plate, they had gone from a honeyed gold to pitch black. My lust hadn't diminished for him, and it was only now that I thought of relenting my sudden attack on his defenseless body.

I pushed that thought to the side. This was fun.

Carlisle blinked a few times and seemed to be trying to focus now, but unable. I glanced to the side to see Charlie grabbing more food from the table, not even looking in either of our directions. I was certainly very glad that Charlie loved fish fry as much as he did. Especially now.

My foot moved in smooth circles now, and I wished that there was no barrier between my foot and destination. And quickly, my ministrations became slightly hurried as my own arousal became very apparent to me.

When did our kitchen get so warm?

Carlisle's head snapped up to look up at me, his eyes shining pitch black with wanton desire and his jaw set in place. I saw him inhale deeply and his eyes seemed to flutter shut before opening again. He stared at me for an impossibly long time. My meal had been long forgotten, as had Carlisle's. But I wasn't worried. I had high hopes that I would be eating later…

Hopefully sooner than later. When had I felt so out and out sexually active? It had only been a week with Carlisle and I already wanted to more or less jump him!

The hand Carlisle had on the side of the table went up to his hair in less than a second. He was starting to lose control over his actions.

My twisted idea of fun was becoming better and more dangerous with each passing second.

His hand that once held his fork placed it carefully on the table and made a tight fist. I smiled tightly as I watched Carlisle unravel slowly. This was probably the hottest fun I had in… well, before.

My eyes shifted to look at Charlie every few seconds, even though the picture never seemed to change of him enjoying the fish fry I had made.

It was then when Carlisle pushed his chair back abruptly, making a bit of a choking noise that my eyebrows raised. He stood up quickly and Charlie looked up at him in confusion.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." He said with a tight smile, his eyes looking slightly crazed. I bit my lip, covering my smile.

It was hard to believe that I had just done that… I wasn't a very sexual being as it was. I never thought about it. Never did it. Never spoke of it. I had been more or less of a prude for most of my years, and neither of my parents discouraged it.

Maybe to parents, I was the perfect non-sexual child.

But that had left me in this situation… almost getting my boyfriend off (who was no other than Carlisle) under the table… with my father sitting next to me.

I felt guilty, to a degree, but more of me felt like a giggling schoolgirl. Immature. And I wanted to be immature.

Charlie looked confused at Carlisle's sudden departure to the restroom but didn't seem to mind too much because he shook his head and returned to his meal.

Typical.

Not that I blamed him, I'm sure that had the same thing happened to me I would have tried my best to disregard it.

I tried my best to return to my meal in front of me but I found myself thinking more and more about Carlisle as the minutes passed.

"Maybe I should go check on him." I said suddenly, filling the empty and comfortable silence.

Charlie stood up then and seemed to be thinking about something before grumbling a reply that sounded like it resembled a yes. I grabbed both my plate and Charlie's, put them into the sink before walking to the bathroom upstairs. I paused outside of the bathroom door before knocking.

"Carlisle?" I called quietly from the outside.

"Come in Bella." He said quietly.

**A/N: Wanted to update! Hoping to post more soon, r&r please!**

&, I have most of the next scene written… review & you'll get a preview! :D


	17. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

A/N: Maybe the title gives away too much? *shrugs*

BPOV (again… this has gone on far too long! I need to include some CPOV here… next chapter! I promise!) AHG. Sorry for the long time in between- this chapter just didn't cooperate for a while.

**Chapter Seventeen: Persuasion.**

I felt awkward walking into the bathroom when someone else was in there.

Everything that I felt and did with Carlisle seemed to be new, emotions and actions alike.

Carlisle looked up at me from his seat on the bathtub siding with black eyes.

His breathing seemed irregular and I raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning him.

Cool arms suddenly surrounded me tightly and cold lips crashed to mine.

I melted into his touch and responded to him instantaneously.

His hands splayed across my back, massaging and moving down quickly.

Apparently, Carlisle had escaped in time… he was hanging on the edge. I felt him begin to grind himself into me, and a loud gasp escaped from me.

Tightening my hands around his arms, I clung to him. One of my legs found their way, curling around the back of his own and I felt my eyes roll back slightly as my head tipped back.

Carlisle's lips never left my skin, they just traveled down. I didn't know where this unrestrained side of Carlisle came from (okay, maybe I did), but there was no way I was denying how much I was enjoying it. His lips moved from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, planting kisses along the way. I moaned, feeling my desire building rapidly as his body worked wonders on my own.

I let my hands move to his back and my nails drag across his back roughly, remembering how he had reacted last time I had done this. Carlisle began growling against my skin, creating a bit of a wonderful vibration against my neck. My breathing picked up and I pushed myself against him, keeping in time with his grinding. I felt him close to where I needed him most and I was more than happy to oblige to our need.

Part of me felt like I was in the middle of shooting in something resembling a porn video, but I knew better. This was happening. This was real. Carlisle was here.

"Carlisle." I moaned, pleading. I couldn't place why I was pleading, but I knew I needed to, and now. My moves were becoming compulsory, needy. And Carlisle became more frantic as he lifted my shirt over my head, fueling the fire inside of me.

My hands moved from his back to his tight, firm ass. I dragged my nails across, teasing him slowly. Carlisle reacted instantly, jerking his hips up to meet mine. Carlisle didn't relent in his attack on my lips, he continued nipping at my jaw with his lips, taunting me, and I found myself wondering idly how it would feel to have his lips elsewhere…

Or everywhere.

My pulse quickened and I let my hand slip its way to his front, rubbing up and down on his increasing erection. Carlisle gasped at my boldness, we hadn't gotten even this far as of yet (despite how much I wanted to last night).

I rubbed up and down, reveling in the continuous growl that seemed to escape from Carlisle's throat. I almost questioned him on what the noise was exactly, because it sounded much like a purr, but it was a sound I was sure I would never grow tired of.

I didn't find it in myself to care a lot for what it was exactly… just that I knew I enjoyed it, since I knew it was coming from Carlisle.

I guess that could describe my own feelings at the moment of our intimate position. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but Carlisle made me all kinds of bothered and hot with his cool touch, something that seemed physically impossible. And how he reacted earlier was just the icing on the cake, so to speak.

Carlisle jerked his head back up to face mine, met his mouth with my own more roughly that I had with him ever. I moaned into his mouth, the sound muffled by his skin.

It was then that I decided that I liked the idea of being rough with Carlisle.

If the last however long we had spent in the middle of my fathers' small bathroom together hadn't turned me on enough, his reactions did. It was like he knew exactly what to do to me, without any command or words. It felt much like perfect harmony, in sync with one another.

I pulled the zipper down roughly on Carlisle's pants, trying to reach my destination from earlier. Carlisle's breath came out in pants, just as mine were becoming. I felt his hand move to my side, gripping my waist tightly.

"Closer." I managed to squeak out before my lips became suddenly occupied again. Carlisle time was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. Recent time spent with him seemed to turn passionate quickly as we became closer to each other.

I felt my entire body being pressed up against his, much to my disappointment, my hand was pushed away from his arousal. My thoughts started to turn into shorter words and phrases, barely comprehensible to even myself.

"More." Carlisle growled as he continued kissing me with fervor that blew away any inkling of desire for someone other than Carlisle. I felt as if this man was claiming my body, and I found it surprisingly arousing.

Carlisle then hitched my thigh up the side of his leg, giving a better angle at his current favorite position. I used the little momentum remaining to wrap both of my legs around his waist securely, trying to get a bit of an upper hand in our intimate position, only creating more delicious friction between us.

Carlisle let his face drop then, and maneuvered one hand to my back and removed my bra, discarding it to the floor. His breath picked up in speed when I found myself grinding my hips into his own very prominent arousal, giving us both a pleasurable friction that was unthinkable.

Was there anything like this? Ever?

No, simply put.

Carlisle's dark irises met mine with a raised eyebrow. His eyelids were heavy with lust, keeping my focus nearly entirely. If I hadn't been so distracted by him for the past few minutes, I would have noticed just how far I had pushed Carlisle. His pupils seemed extremely dilated, looking slightly crazed. His jaw tightened and he ground his teeth more frequently. And it was like his body was slowly slipping out of his control, his original mindset. Carlisle had become more vampiric and animalistic in the past few minutes than in the entire time I had known him.

I let my hands pull at his shirt roughly, anxious to see his chest again. I was becoming quickly determined to see all of him this time. I had a feeling resting inside of me that implied how I would I enjoy this much more than last night.

Once I succeeded in removing most of the offending material, Carlisle rid the rest of it leaving the shirt in tatters. I let my hands slide down his chest then, dragging my nails along the way. He shuddered at my ministrations before leaning forward until his face was only a breath away from me.

Carlisle's eyes flickered to my chest then before flickering back to my eyes.

And then I had the audacity to smirk at Carlisle. I don't think that I was ever this bold. Even though I knew where Carlisle's eyes went, I was a bashful person in general. But I knew what we both wanted. And I had more or less granted Carlisle access to do what he whatever wanted to me.

Which was exactly what I wanted.

"Please, Carlisle." I begged him softly, the sound alone just loud enough over our panting breaths.

I felt a trail of kisses begin at my jaw, lowering slowly until reaching my pulse point in my neck and sucking lightly, creating a light tugging sensation on my neck. I blinked and gasped at the shocking pleasure that I had received from something that seemed so innocent compared to my most recent attack upon his body. Maybe it had been my past collection of something resembling a hickey or bite on my neck, but now there was something extremely appealing coming from Carlisle's talented mouth.

He continued after letting his tongue trail down slowly, letting a path of cold, wet venom in its wake. He did not deter from his path, continuing straight down to my chest. I felt one of the hands that supported my leg move up to join him in his exploration of my chest. I felt myself blush profusely; turning my entire torso a pink tinged color. By Carlisle's groan, it was easy to believe that he was enjoying the view.

I suddenly felt the door up against my back, holding me in place. If there had ever been a chance of leaving, it was gone entirely as I had been caged by against the door by Carlisle's impossibly strong body.

Which happened to be a wonderful spot to be.

I felt his tongue draw lazy circles around my nipple, driving me mad with desire. I wondered it this was even close to what I had put Carlisle through at dinner.

He had once explained to me, when we had been communicating through video chat how strongly vampires felt emotions, and how it sometimes made human emotions appear to be insignificant.

I wondered if Carlisle would always be this way when intimacy was a factor. My entire body seemed to agree with me by tingling in pleasure from his current fascination.

My breath drew in shorter gasps when Carlisle then put his mouth around my entire nipple, suckling it. I arched my back then, involuntarily, ending up in jutting my chest out further I bit my lip to contain the moan that was threatening to escape, only finding that my view of Carlisle was impeccable. His strong, wide shoulders accented his abdominals quite nicely, giving a perfect v-shape to his torso.

I felt a tightening already building in the pith of my stomach, and when I looked down, I saw a surprisingly erotic sight. Watching Carlisle suck on my breast was extremely arousing to myself. Just as Carlisle pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact, but Carlisle looked up at me with lust filled eyes. His hair seemed to be in perfect disarray, and it was then that I decided Carlisle could never look bad… or even imperfect.

"You've been a very bad girl, Isabella." I heard Carlisle say roughly, his voice sounding like he was in desperate need of something to drink, all while smirking at me. My eyes widened slightly at his speech, wondering what would happen next. Carlisle was so… proper usually. Courteous, intelligent and resourceful, he never seemed to step out of line. Despite the fact that I already loved where this was going. Being called a bad girl seemed to be just the first of many things to come.

"Should I punish you for your less than innocent moves in the kitchen? Or should I congratulate you on making focusing next to impossible?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. As I listened to him speak, I noticed that I heard a British accent break into his speech. My eyes widened at his voice. On the many long hours of video chatting with Carlisle, I had heard him speak briefly about his past. I knew that he had been born in England, location unbeknownst to me, and it was now that I heard his accent begin to show. He had only stopped talking about his extremely interesting because I had been threatened with him finding out about my past.

I wondered idly if I would grow tired of his sexy smirk, or his tone. It was then that I thought of what punishment would include. And as if our minds were connected Carlisle asked,

"Should I spank you Isabella?" He asked me in a curious tone, still much rougher than I remembered his honeyed voice to be, and his accent becoming more apparent as he spoke more frequently. I wondered if he was kidding about it… Carlisle seemed so refined usually, dignified, and not the kind of person to start getting kinky in the bedroom… nor spank someone.

But I couldn't deny Carlisle a damn thing it seemed, and I was _slightly_ remorseful for my actions… Or I wasn't willing to admit to myself how much I liked the idea of being spanked by Carlisle.

One hand snuck down and grabbed my ass, pulling me even closer to his body, the realization sinking in._ He would spank me._

Oh and did it sound good coming form Carlisle…

"I don't think I'll spank you now, no. I think that I'll just fuck you." I had never heard Carlisle curse before. And I will admit, it was slightly more than distracting to have Carlisle continue to gyrate his hips, meeting mine while having this conversation with himself. But I heard him still; I heard every word that crossed those beautiful lips. I heard the way that his deepening voice continued to fall back into a British accent, possibly making me wetter.

_Fuck… _

_Yes, I'd like that._

His dark eyes stared at mine as his breathing increased, and his chest began to vibrate. I leaned in closer to him, loving the effect that the vibrations had on my body. My personal life-sized vibrator. What a thought indeed…

Carlisle's hands continued roaming my body, no doubt grabbing my ass more than a few times. I reciprocated, loving the feeling of his marble-like muscles rippling under my touch. I guess that our mutual groping was well appreciated, because Carlisle's chest continued to vibrate, only increasing in speed and volume when I found his most erogenous areas.

But it was then that I heard the familiarity of footsteps coming up the stairs. My eyes widened in fear… being caught in such an intimate position, in the bathroom of all places, by my father was more or less repulsive and scary.

Carlisle stared at me still, as if he didn't care about Charlie's eminent approach. My hands pushed against Carlisle's chest in attempt to try to order ourselves so it wouldn't look _as_ bad. But he only smiled at me and held me close to him, ignoring both Charlie and myself. I stared at him, aghast by his sudden change in behavior. Where was conservative, protective and well-planned Carlisle?

The footsteps came closer and Carlisle did nothing to stop from grinding into me, smirking as if nothing was wrong.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed, attempting at getting his attention. I felt more and more like I was becoming the prey of the situation, and I wasn't sure what I liked more. The idea of being Carlisle's prey or how much it turned me on.

Charlie cleared his throat as he approached before speaking,

"Is everything okay in there?" He sounded farther away, and I wondered just how long we had been up here, groping and molesting each other.

I cleared my throat, trying to focus on anything but the man that seemed to be set on making me cum while I was trying to speak to my father.

"Uh… yeah. Carlisle has," I paused briefly, trying to think of a good reason as to why the door was locked and I was in with him, "food poisoning."

Well damn. Way to discredit your own cooking.

"Oh uh… okay then." Charlie said. I heard his heavy, muted steps begin to fade as he walked down the hallway.

"Have you… lost… your… mind?" I managed to exclaim between gasps once I heard the television turn back on. The tension building inside of me was becoming almost too much to handle.

"Maybe… it's hard to tell right now." He gasped, sounding like he was dangerously close to the edge. His voice still held his accent, making him sound like he was slipping more now than ever.

"But I know that being this close to you isn't solving anything." He said with a slight smirk, teasing me. He knew how I reacted every time I saw his arrogant side show up, joined by the signature panty-dropping smirk. And I'd be damned if I denied thinking about dropping my panties then and there. But it was now, the combination of his sexy as hell accent, and his godly features that made me lose my mind.

He returned back to my collarbone (which I was now certain that would have a large red mark on it), and I wondered idly if that had become his new favorite spot on my body. I didn't mind.

Carlisle seemed to turn slightly anxious, as if not sure to take the next step. Forever the gentleman… on occasion.

So being the generous person I am, I made the suggestion for him.

"Fuck me now, Carlisle."

Carlisle seemed to freeze for a moment, like he was glued my collarbone. I knew that I didn't curse frequently, and it was only usually when in anger, if at all. But I didn't realize just how little I had cursed in front of Carlisle. I couldn't help how the word slipped out of my mouth, but I knew that's exactly what I wanted.

His eyes rose to meet mine, shining from the dim light of the bathroom ceiling fan. The emotions that were obvious in his eyes seemed to scream at me. It wasn't pain, but it was borderline agony, caused by our combined arousal, and was obvious to me. I idly wondered if now was the quote, unquote safest time to lose my virginity, to a vampire (not to mention, who was also a virgin), who was dangling on the edge of his control.

But being myself, I threw caution into the wind. Fuck it. I was here in my bathroom, with the man (vampire) that I loved, who loved me back equally, if not twice as much, and we were going to have sex.

I let my hands slide down as I stared into his pitch-black eyes, my desire only increasing when I say it reflected in his own. I popped open the button on his pants, signaling my intention and his eyes widened slightly. I used my other free hand to help start pulling down his pants, not having much success as my legs were wrapped tightly around his hips. I almost started tearing at the pants in my way, until I looked up at Carlisle helplessly, still clawing at his trousers.

"Carlisle, take off your pants. Now." I commanded him, my voice sounding gravely. I barely recognized myself speaking, but Carlisle's eyes hardened from my tone, and I visibly saw him mash his teeth together, and I made a small mental note to ask him about that later. If he didn't move quickly, I would start look for something sharp to cut away his clothes.

I began to unwrap my legs in effort to look for my sharp object, scissors or something along those lines would do. I didn't really need to mutilate his pants… just get them off.

Carlisle grabbed my legs before I could remove myself from him, his face darkening slightly. It was a silent battle of the wills, and I already knew that Carlisle would eventually win against me with his sexy as hell messed up hair, dark eyes and shirtless figure. I never stood a chance.

Instead, he unwrapped one leg slowly, before doing the same to other and suspending me in mid-air against the door with one hand. The rather childish part of me wanted to argue his control over the situation I had put us both in… Not that I regretted anything. I finally knew that I was getting what I wanted.

Carlisle then spoke for the first time since I had more or less propositioned to him.

"Gladly." My breath caught slightly as I realized that Carlisle had agreed, finally. All it had taken was a little bit of persuasion.

Carlisle hitched my legs over his shoulders, quickly placing his face dangerously close to my core. I bit my lip at our close proximity, trying to hold myself together. I was already dangerously close from our little foreplay/make-out/makeup session less than a minute ago.

My back stayed against the door, my head almost touching the ceiling. Noticing this, Carlisle knelt slowly, creating a better angle and more space. Neither of us had fully calmed down from earlier, if anything, the opposite had occurred.

He averted his eyes to mine suddenly and mine were drawn to his.

"Do you care for these pants Bella?" He asked, his voice sounding gruff. His British accent broke through, and I wondered idly if it would continue to show, but I shook my head signaling him that I didn't care for the pants. It was strange hearing it still, as I had never heard him speak in a British accent.

Truth be told, they were sweats. I had enough to last me a lifetime, if not more. And if that wasn't enough, my god-like boyfriend currently had his face placed directly in front of my throbbing center, and those pants were in the way.

"Good." His answers were becoming shorter and shorter, his words were almost quipped in their context… but I couldn't bring myself to find it too funny. For, he ripped my sweats in half before I had finished my thought train.

It had been instantaneously almost, for one second the material was there, and the next, it had disappeared.

I blinked a few times, trying to fathom the idea of what had just happened, but before I had the chance to think it through, I felt cold fingers drag lightly up the inside of my leg. It took only to softest touches from this man to drive me wild, so it seemed. I couldn't help but ponder about what our sex life would be like after this, after we both had learned each other's bodies better than our own.

But Carlisle had other plans for the moment, and he had determined look in his eye that spoke volumes to me, showing that he was pushing through the larger, feral part of him that was untamed, the part that wanted to use all of his strength to sate his own desire. And if it was possible, I loved him all the more for it.

I felt the lightest kiss on this inside of my thigh, turning my attention abruptly back to the task at hand. My breathing picked up as my brain finally put together the puzzle of what Carlisle was doing. I almost mentally smacked myself for not realizing earlier, that he seemed to have every intention of oral sex. Now, I came from a… relatively close-minded family. Charlie never spoke about anything related to sex or sexuality… ever. My mother had been similar to him, but not as close-minded as he. In other words, I had been put on birth control since my fifteenth birthday.

Carlisle's soft as a feather's touch kisses began traveling up my leg higher, reaching and closer to his destination. My eyes widened as he was next to my core, only the slightest bit away. Carlisle paused for the briefest of seconds before skipping over to my other leg, much to my displeasure. I let out a small whine at the loss of cool lips next to my throbbing center, my body begging for more from him already. He was teasing me, just as I had at the table.

His lips continued up the same journey until he let his mouth stay a few centimeters from my heat, calling out to his cool, familiar touch. But I let my eyes stay focused now on him, his facial expressions, and looking for an inkling of an idea of what he would do next.

His coal eyes focused on mine for a second, keeping my focus on his eyes only now. I saw the slightest bit of the pink tip of his tongue escaping from between his perfect lips, and I nearly trembled in anticipation, waiting anxiously for his cool tongue to reach my core.

He leaned in forward more, and I could no longer see his tongue without bending over, and my curiosity ceased when I felt him.

He let his tongue tease me very lightly, just barely touching and teasing my soft center. I heard myself gasp at the chill; Carlisle's tongue could only be comparable to that of ice cube, being cold, wet and relieving. I was overheated slightly when I had left the kitchen, only to find that more than double when I came up here to help Carlisle with his "food poisoning". My eyes blinked rapidly as I reveled in the feeling of Carlisle taking his time licking back and forth on my most private of areas. My pants turned in to gasps and low moans quickly, and I was already holding back a tightening in my stomach. I suddenly felt inadequate to Carlisle in yet another way. How was it possible that he was so talented, so skilled with the use of his tongue? I doubted that he had lied about his past, sexually, but I now felt insecure about my inabilities in the bedroom, so to speak.

But my line of thought was cut off suddenly then when I felt one of his cool fingers flick lightly against my clit, making my eyes flutter in ecstasy, my heart seemed to double in speed as Carlisle continued his assault on my most sensitive of areas. I had been moaning, not caring one way or another if I was being excessively loud.

I felt the muscles in my legs begin to lock into place, signaling my eminent orgasm. Carlisle still hadn't relented his ravaging of my core, but he picked his head up, only to guide one of his fingers in. I felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest, my legs shook slightly as I felt myself on the edge. I knew what metaphorical ledge I was dangling off of, but in the physical sense, I was almost at a loss. But almost as soon as I had felt my body tightening, Carlisle curled his fingers just so, somehow knowing the exact spot to put pressure on the inside of my core, where the heat seemed to emanate from.

"Come for me." Carlisle asked in a low growl, his voice low and dangerous. Lowering his head to meet my core, his chest and tongue vibrating and lapping softly, but he needn't to ask me.

I felt my body tense up entirely, and I couldn't move. But merely a second later, I felt my muscles convulsing around Carlisle's fingers. I felt all of the pent up frustration I had been holding in, for what seemed to be an eternity, flow out… figuratively and physically. My eyes snapped shut, the pleasure was indescribable and my body was more or less locking it inside and trying to savor the moment.

It was euphoria. The most powerful combination of emotions and sensations I had felt at once, creating the most indescribable feeling that coursed though my body. Warm, pulsing waves of intense pleasure flooded my senses, leaving me flailing up against the bathroom door, my hands fisted in Carlisle's hair, tugging as tightly as humanly possible on the soft golden locks of hair.

And in the back of my mind, I my body told me that there was a continual vibration on my core, impossibly doubling my pleasure.

I felt my teeth dig deeply into my bottom lip, stopping myself from screaming out from the new, euphoric pleasure I felt from Carlisle's talented hands and mouth. I didn't need any more interference from Charlie.

I felt myself slowly relaxing against the bathroom door, my shoulders slumping slightly as I felt my Carlisle-sex-high fading. And it was a strange feeling, sitting on his shoulders, up against my bathroom door, his tongue still lapping at my core. But I felt full, satisfied.

Like I had found something I had been searching for, whether I would consider him my boyfriend or favorite way of getting off, I loved him. I knew that I would find a way to tell him everyday.

"Carlisle." I heard myself moan lowly. My voice had been switched with someone else's, because it was much too deep to be my own. I barely recognized any pitch that belonged to my name.

Feeling soft, cold lips travel up slowly up from my center, peppering kisses up past my bellybutton and all the way up the column of my throat, until I was being lowered to sit on Carlisle's lap.

His mouth roughly claimed mine again, and his need was showing profusely through his nearing persuasive kissing. Had Carlisle been on the edge before, where did he stand now?

But my thoughts soon slipped away when his tongue worked its way into my mouth, and I was lost in Carlisle. It surprised me that I never noticed how _good_ he tasted. Like woodsy vanilla, sweet and alluring spice, and perfectly fitting for how a man, or in such case a vampire, _should_ taste. Perfection.

Like Carlisle.

But there was something else lingering there; a musky, earthy flavor. It was sweet, but spiced, the flavor blended with Carlisle's own and then I realized it.

I had tasted myself.

The thought alone made my eyes widen slightly as Carlisle's fervor increased. But what I really didn't expect is how much I liked it. But even as I sat there, butt-naked on his clothed lap, this wasn't ending here. I wanted to have my wicked way with him, and have it now.

His hands were shaking as they gripped my hips roughly, his long fingers wrapping around the sides of my hips.

"Closer." He growled as I gasped for breath, pulling my mouth away for the slightest of seconds.

It was odd, seeing him like this. I was sure that the marks his fingers would leave would hurt in the morning. But I genuinely couldn't have cared less. I wanted contact, I wanted to be reminded of it daily, to know how much I loved feeling him so close to me.

Intimacy was always an uncomfortable topic in our odd family; I felt so out of experience and touch now. Here, touching him, I went based on instinct, letting my hands try to be everywhere at once. It was too much and not enough; it was life and death, love and passion.

But it was damned worth it.

It was erratic, needy and passionate. I had never felt closer to him than I did now.

I pulled away from his lips, the lips that I had grown attached to, the ones that belonged to Carlisle, letting out a breathy moan. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Carlisle wasn't "taken care of", so to speak.

I let my hand slip down, dragging my nails across his stomach as let my lips move from his own, kissing the corner of his mouth, leaving a trail down his jaw and along the long column of his neck. The coolness radiating from his entire body comforted me, like an antidote to the agonizing heat. My desire hadn't diminished for him; I still felt the remainder of the heat his body and cool touch left on me.

I slithered down him slowly, both hands now focused on his slacks. My hands shook only slightly, only because I focused so readily on pleasing Carlisle. I didn't know what it was about the moment that made me want it, I only knew that I had a pulsing desire for him, to taste, to please and gain pleasure. I wanted it ever so badly.

I popped open the button on his jeans with a flick on my thumb, and then moving my hand down slowly to open the zipper.

But as my luck is, I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps again. I groaned loudly, annoyed at being cockblocked. If this pattern kept up, I would be far more than pissed.

I pouted as I faced Carlisle, his steps closing in on the bathroom before I heard his all too familiar knock.

"Bella?" I heard his gruff voice call through the barrier of the door. Carlisle hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time.

"Yes?" I sighed. I would surely die a virgin. It was written in the stars.

After Charlie had left to go watch the game again, I had sneaked away into my room to change. My clothes were no longer fit to be worn (not that it mattered to me), and I needed to take Carlisle home. After all, his food poisoning wouldn't go away with him being here. I thought of offering to have him stay the night, but Charlie found his way into my brain again, reminding me of the constant cockblock that I would move away from soon.

I had left Carlisle in the bathroom, suddenly very away of his presence and tight grip on me. He murmured his understanding of leaving- nothing would happen tonight if we stayed holed up in my bathroom.

"I'm going to drive Carlisle home. He isn't feeling any better yet." I lied through my teeth. I felt lucky enough to have been facing away, and thankful that Charlie would rather swallow up the lies of the simplicity of my relationship with Carlisle than dig deeper.

"Any idea of when you'll be back?" He asked nonchalantly. He still hadn't turned away from the television and I wondered if he knew more than he was letting on to. He most likely did. I wondered if I earned a dissertation of Men, Pre-marital sex (which I still hadn't), and pregnancy. Just because he wasn't there for it didn't mean Renee didn't cover all angles in that respect.

"Not too late, maybe an hour or so." I said, grabbing the keys to Carlisle's car from the counter. I assumed either he or Charlie placed it there.

"I'll let you know if anything changes." I added, before walking up the steps to get Carlisle. I felt slightly guilty at the change of situation, as well as deprived. I wanted more in that bathroom, to give myself fully to him. They didn't lie when they spoke of doctor's hands.

Carlisle was no exception to the rule.

The tension in the air alone was nearly too much to bear as soon as we walked outside. Neither of us spoke a word, but I was at fault. Yes, I had been the catalyst, but without my presence, would he ever shift out of his state and age? His actions spoke loudly enough; he wanted me as much as I him. But to not act upon it? Something that was more than to dislike.

I had to take it into my own hands, literally and figuratively. Communication obviously wasn't working well between us now.

"Carlisle?" I said, my will growing stronger. His eyes had lightened slightly as the space between us had increased after Charlie's interruption. The night sky held no darkness over his own.

I held the door open for him to keep up with the ill façade, leading him in gently before going to the driver's seat to get comfortable. I felt guiltier now than ever, the car seemed to be substantially warmer than usual, I made a mental note to question it later, when I was less distracted by the way the light of the moon shone off of his eyes.

He sat very still, palms placed on his thighs; fingers than I craved to have on me again were flexing slowly, the tendons in his hands visible in the low light.

"We should talk." He said softly. I tried my best to shove off the feeling that itched at me, told me to be careful of those three words.

"Should we?" I countered, my attitude turning slightly playful. I was more than willing to get off the subject of "talking" alone. It meant to many things to fathom… Talking about what?

He smiled at me softly before holding my hand in his own. He stared out of the car window confusing me greatly. When had everything gone so backwards? Wasn't I the one that didn't respond well? The unbelievably clumsy and emotionally unstable, weak human?

Could it be possible I wasn't the only one with demons? Sure, he was a vampire (a vegetarian at that, something I couldn't fathom until I had met Carlisle and his "family"), but what did it matter when it came to relationships? He would "live" forever, be young, beautiful and rich until the end of his existence… didn't all people crave that?

I frowned at the steering wheel, starting up the car. I could see his evident frustration. It was evident in the way he moved to the tent pitching in his pants still.

Pulling out of the driveway slowly, I began on the path to the Cullen Mansion, knowing that it too, was just off the highway. But what wasn't in Forks?

On an impulse, I stopped the car shortly, my foot slamming on the break. It probably wasn't quite my best decision, but it was more than enough to capture Carlisle's attention.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked quickly, his seatbelt shed instantaneously. His first and only reaction seemed to be about my safety. But that wasn't on my mind in the least bit.

He opened the door and appeared at my other side, already opening the door and unbuckling my seatbelt and pulling me from the car, his arms around me again. His eyes were frantic, looking me over as I stood and smiled softly. His attentive behavior was touching, but I craved more, and I knew that to more than just a degree, Carlisle did too. Our relationship had been built on… little. There was no obvious foundation there- all I knew was the thought of losing him was painful- like a stab to the chest.

But having him next to me, I felt more complete, even simply touching; sitting next to each other, holding hands, or the near proximity of him.

"What were you thinking?" I hadn't expected that question right off- what was I thinking? I was thinking of how I'd love to see him naked.

Now.

How I'd love to explore Carlisle's car. It needed to be christened, so I decided. Moisture pooled between my thighs as I gnawed at my bottom lip, thinking of an answer. I could never lie to him- but to answer wouldn't be rational either.

Carlisle's hands secured on my shoulders, his eyes staring deep into my own. They still retained the desire from earlier, darker and primal. Carlisle's nostrils flared minutely, his lips parting slightly. My gaze wandered slightly, over his face and upper body. His shoulders flexed as I heard him take a deep breath, returning my eyes to his face yet again. His eyes had darkened considerably, the tender touch of topaz all but gone from his eyes. He leaned in slowly, his lips ghosting over my jaw, trailing lightly up to my ear, a shiver of desire coursed throughout me, my eyes closing in anticipation.

"My Bella… my love, my brown-eyed beauty," he breathed softly, his nose skimming gently over the edge of my ear. I melted at the nickname. It was sweet, and I would have argued my insecure view of his description of me, but I instead relished in the flattery. His voice was gentle and soft in his tones; different from the Carlisle I had seen only minutes ago, nearly animalistic in his ways. Both were the same man in my eyes, the vampire. He brought attention to his unique qualities (as I saw them, perfections) and even to his softer side- the caring boyfriend.

This Carlisle could wait.

I wanted the dirty-talking, rough, British-accented Carlisle now- the one that would love me and care for me, but want to ravage my body as well. I had grown to love and know Carlisle as he was, but my eyes were open now to Carlisle as he was. And I, was lustful and hormone-driven when I said that I wanted sex.

"Carlisle," I cooed, coaxing him closer to me, "I love you dearly. But you haven't yet fulfilled your promise."

He pulled back slightly to give me a puzzled look, clearly not understanding the implication of my words.

Realization dawned across his beautiful face when I placed my hand over his now throbbing and rubbed up and down slowly, only to reply in his sexy-as-hell British accent-

"As you wish, my dear."

**A/N: AHHH! Don't lynch me! This is my first time writing a (half) lemon… So, yay or nay? My fingers ran away with me on this one… It didn't go as planned at ALL. It was a very spontaneous change in course for me.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really had fun writing it.**** ;) ****Even if it literally took all of my day to finally figure out. Did I drag it out too much? Oh well… And criticism, questions, comments, and reviews are all found to be asked and stated after clicking that magic button that says "review"...**

**Oh and thank you all for your creative ideas and comments! I appreciate them all!**** And I promise a new chapter coming later this week! I've already started it, and it will be "M" for a reason.**

_Next to every man is his woman, but next to every vampire is their mate._


End file.
